Pokémon Special: El Secuestro
by Fatimasand
Summary: ¿que pasaria si de repente los DexHolders empezaran a desaparecer y alguien tuviera que encontrarlos?, una historia sobre los protagonistas de los videojuegos como hijos de los DexHolders, ¿que es lo que haran para encontrarlos a ellos y a sus secuestradores?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Special: El Secuestro

No hace mucho tiempo muchos de los DexHolders unieron sus vidas, vivieron felices, etc.

Hasta hace unas horas todo era normal, pero unas desapariciones lo cambiaron todo

-Leaf! , podrías dejar de hablar sola.

-¡Sí, sé que estas ocupada, pero podrías callarte es muy pronto para llegar a la demencia y empezar a hablar sola! ¿no crees?

-No soy una demente y deja de molestar

Hola mi nombre es Leaf y el que esta gritando se llama Fire es el vecino

-Sabes no creo que tu no hayas hablado tan solo una vez en la vida.

-Pues no que yo recuerde.

-Sí, sí y no creo que el señor Red haya sido tan molesto como tu

´-¡¿Qué dijiste?! Dijo Fire enojado

-Que eres una molestia eso es lo que dije, uh. Mire algo en la mesa parecía ser una nota

_Al que lea esto:_

_Atraparemos a todos los DexHolders para tener un mundo mejor_

_Atte. Equipo Esper_

-Mira Fire. Le enseñe la nota a Fire, él se quedó pensativo

-Probablemente ellos se llevaron a nuestros padres y están planeando secuestrar a los demás DexHolders.

-Tenemos que evitarlo. Le dije muy decidida

-Bien entonces iremos a Ciudad Verde

Después de esa charla nos dirigimos a la ruta uno y después llegamos a Ciudad Verde donde nos esperaba una gran sorpresa

-Mira Leaf, Dijo Fire señalando una multitud

-Vamos. Le dije bastante decidida

En esa multitud estaba un llamado equipo Esper que decía que los DexHolders eran una mala influencia y que había de eliminarlos, al oír eso Fire y yo nos dirigimos a un centro Pokemon antes de que pusieran algo en contra nuestra, al llegar al centro Pokemon nos dirigimos a un sillón a donde normalmente alguna persona cansada llegaría, al sentarme sentí que mi pokeball empezaba a moverse y me di cuenta.

-Charmander, no salgas de tu pokeball así me asustas, Charmander al oír eso se puso triste creyó que había hecho algo malo, pero no te preocupes ya me acostumbrare, al decir esto lo abrase era muy cálido.

Fire no había dicho una sola palabra desde que entramos al centro Pokemon, me empezó a preocupar

-Oye Fire, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando

-¿En qué? Le pregunte con curiosidad

Fire no respondió, así que simplemente me quede dormida en su hombro inconscientemente o al menos eso creyó el.


	2. Chapter 2

Pueblo Primavera, Johto

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estás? Grite preocupado mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa.

-Ma- Me aterrorice al ver a mi madre tirada en la sala sobre un charco de sangre.

Sin pensar más tome el teléfono llame a una ambulancia y luego de esto a papá.

-Papá. Le dije por teléfono

-Hola Ethan, como va todo por-

Le interrumpí –encontré a mamá herida en la sala-Sentí que mi padre estaba preocupado y triste. Solo había salido de casa hace unas horas para ir a Kanto, y le informó esto.

Unos minutos después de que se hubieran llevado a mamá a ciudad Cerezo, debido a que ahí se encontraba el hospital más cercano, papá llego a casa.

-Todo es mi culpa, ¿no?, haberme ido a Kanto y dejar sola a tu madre, y que le pasara esto, ¿no es asi?

\- no papá, no es tu culpa, tu no sabias que esto pasaría.

Luego de esto entramos a casa había muchos policías dentro de ella y muchos mas en la sala, lejos de ellos divise una nota sobre una mesa:

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí._

Despues de ver la nota fuimos hasta ciudad Cerezo, para ir a ver a mi madre

-Compermiso, dije pasando a la habitación mamá estaba ¿sonriendo?

-Hola, me dijo mamá con su gran sonrisa, hasta que vio a mi padre con enojo,-¿Por qué te fuiste a tempranas horas de la mañana, Gold?

-Bueno, veras , escuche que Red esta desaparecido junto con los demás de Kanto y decidi ir a saber que pasaba. Me sorprendi al saber que papá era tan bueno con las excusas, por otro lado ¿desaparecidos?

-con que desaparecidos, eh, dijo mamá con un tono convenciente-Bien, pero como es que supiste de aquello si nadie te lo pudo haber informado.

-Bueno eso es porque, las noticias de cada dia llegan a mi PokeGear

Mientras papá y mamá seguían discutiendo y haciéndose preguntas sobre casi toda su vida decidi sacar a mi buen amigo totodile y dar un paseo por la ciudad para despejar mi mente.

-con que desaparecidos, eh ¿tu que crees totodile?

Totodile se me quedo mirando, al parecer no sabia que responderme.

-yo creo que fue el Equipo Esper desde luego ellos atacaron a mamá, aunque no estoy muy seguro, talvez pero solo talvez mamá deba de saber algo.

Despues de despejar mi mente volvi al hospital mamá y papá no estaban y en la cama otra nota:

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí._


	3. Chapter 3

Villa Raíz, Hoenn

Estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir por algo al pueblo Escaso, a petición de mi padre, si mi padre no me lo pidió mi madre como seria en cualquier casa.

-Bien papá, ¿es eso todo? Le pregunte mientras miraba una gran lista de cosas pegadas al refrigerador

-Si hija, eso es todo. Me dijo papá con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba la cena.

-Bien ya me voy. Dije cerrando la puerta

Sali de casa pasando por la ruta 101 y asi llegar a pueblo Escaso un lugar con dos casas, una tienda y un centro Pokemon, y asi me di cuenta de donde venia su nombre.

-Disculpe, dije hablando con el encargado de atender la tienda, necesito varias cosas, le dije con un tono amable

-¿Cómo que?, me pregunto el cordialmente.

En ese momento le enseñe la gigantesca lista con un poco de vergüenza

-Bien, creo que tenemos la mayoría de las cosas si no es que todo, me dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues de eso estuve un largo rato esperando y embolsando todo lo que me daban, que al final fueron como unas ocho bolsas las cuales tuve que llevar casi arrastrando,

-Muchisimas gracias, dije mientras le pagaba y empezaba a cargar las bolsas con mucha dificultad

-Gracias a ti, me respondio cordialmente viendo como me alejaba hacia la ruta 101 nuevamente.

Iba caminando por la ruta cuando vi que un tal equipo Esper pasaba por ahí, no le tome importancia y segui caminando hasta llegar a casa.

-Papá ya llegue ¿ya volvió mamá? Dije dejando todas las bolsas en el suelo.

Nadie contestaba, empeze a sentir una incomodidad en la casa, hasta que sono el teléfono.

Conteste rápidamente-¿hola?, dije con un poco de miedo.

-Aura, escuche la voz de mi madre

-¿si mamá?, le dije temblando

-Necesito que vengas rápido a mi base secreta. Me dijo muy angustiada.

-Bien voy enseguida, fue lo ultimo que dije y colgué el teléfono.

Mientras corria hacia el bosque por los arboles veía pisadas y rastros de ropa rasgada, llegue a su base papá estaba en el suelo y su ropa estaba rasgada, mientras mamá peleaba con el tal equipo Esper de antes, empeze a sentir miedo, un sentimiento que no había experimentado en años.

-Deje a mis padres huir, les dije a esos tipos mientras giraban su cabeza hacia mi.

-Hija, hablo mi madre mientras me miraba

-Bien, en eso saque a mi Pokemon un pequeño mudkip y use el ataque que aprendi yo sola en el entrenamiento de mamá- Kipa, Hidrocañon, le ordene a lo cual este lo hizo de inmediato poniendo fin a la batalla.

Al final mamá y yo tuvimos que cargar a papá hasta casa como muchas otras veces.

-Bien mamá ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso, le dije mirándola con curiosidad

-Bueno

-FlashBack-

Sapphire POV

Iba caminando por el bosque buscando bayas y vi a unas personas con uniformes azul marino y una E en el y empeze a sentir una incomodidad y decidí seguirlos, curiosamente se dirigían a nuestra casa.

-Oigan, ¿que hacen aquí?, les pregunte llamando su atención.

-Somos el equipo Esper y te destruiremos a ti y a los demás DexHolders.

Equipo Esper, Destruir y DexHolders eso daba mucho en que pensar.

-No me importa quienes sean, solo quiero que se larguen de mi casa.

-Asi ¿y que vas a hacernos?, dijeron burlándose de mi.

Los mire con desprecio y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos.

-¿Ruby?

Habian tomado a Ruby como rehén y yo no quería que le hicieran daño.

-DEJENLO IR, les dije bastante molesta

-¿Y que vas a hacernos?

De nuevo esa pregunta, era cierto no podía hacerles nada, pero si DexHolders, DexHolders tendrán.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas?, me preguntaron mientras yo me dirigía a mi base secreta.

-Fin del FlashBack-POV Aura-

-y cuando iba corriendo te llame para que fueras a mi base, termino de decir mamá.

-asi que eso paso.

-si, dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también, le dije

Lastimosamente papá no había terminado la cena y nos tuvimos que comer como siempre elpan que se acaba de traer de la tienda.


	4. Chapter 4

Pueblo Hojaverde, Sinnoh

-Mamá, papá ya volví-. Dije cerrando la puerta de nuestra gran casa.-¿mamá?-. Me pregunte al escuchar unos ruidos en el sótano.

Baje las escaleras del sotano con una linterna en mano, para ver una imagen escalofriante.- ¡Mamá!, ¿Quién te hizo esto?- mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo mientras estaba atada a una silla y estaba llena de golpes, por otro lado mi padre estaba en el suelo inconsciente también con muchos golpes.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Nada en especial- Me dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad del sotano

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ¿Para quién trabajas?, ¿Qué es lo que qui- Fui interrumpido por un golpe en mi espalda, dejándome inconsciente a mi también.

-¿uh?-Desperte, estaba tirado en el suelo del sotano y a mi lado una nota

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí._

Mis padres no estaban y me di cuenta no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Subi las escaleras para darme cuenta que estaba solo no había nadie en casa solo yo, en ese momento me di cuenta para que querían a mis padres. Últimamente en las noticias se anunciaban desapariciones de DexHolders, asi que fui corriendo por la PC para investigar a fondo que es lo que quiere ese tal equipo Esper.

Dure horas y horas en la PC hasta ver que ellos querían deshacerse de todos los DexHolders no decía el motivo pero les tenían odio.

OooooooooooDIA SIGUIENTEoooooooooooooooooo

Desperte para darme cuenta que no había tiempo que perder, asi que Sali de casa para ahí encontrarme con Maya la hija del señor Pearl.

-Hola Maya-Le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro, esta se volteo a verme

-Oh, hola León, ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo con mucha curiosidad

-A buscar a mis padres-

¿al señor Diamond y a la señorita Platinum?-me pregunto algo intrigada

-Si, un tal equipo Esper se los llevo, ¿no sabes algo?- le pregunte

-Bueno, dicen que mi padre desaparecio ayer por lo cual e estado buscándolo toda la mañana- me dijo con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos- le dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella asintió.

Y asi nos dirijimos a Ciudad Jubileo, ya que por ser la capital de Sinnoh creimos que el E quipo Esper podría estar ahí.

-Tenia tiempo sin venir aquí- Dijo Maya mirándome.

-si, yo también- le respondi viendo los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

Entramos al centro Pokemon ya que nuestros Pokemon estaban cansados por el viaje.

-Los Pokemon ya están totalmente recuperados, que les vaya bien- nos dijo la enfermera

-Muchisimas gracias- respondio Maya con una sonrisa

-Bien- dijo Maya- ahora que debemos de hacer para encontrar a nuestros padres- me pregunto curiosa.

-Nos dirigiremos a ciudad pirita- le dije mostrando el mapa.

-Muy bien- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

Nos dirigíamos hacia la ruta 203 para ver que algo nos cerraba el paso.

-Ustedes- les dije enojado- ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-¿Por qué debemos decírtelo?

-¿Por qué son mis padres y tengo derecho a verlos?

-¿a si?, pruébalo, prueba que eres el hijo de los DexHolders.

Estaba retándome si tiene el valor para hacer eso pues bien entonces yo-

-¡Alto!- Dijo Maya- esta bien nos iremos, vámonos León-

Me sorprendi ante esto, Maya interponiéndose en una batalla, luego de esto nos dirigimos al centro Pokemon ya que estaba oscureciendo.

-Disculpame León, pero aun no es tiempo de llegar a eso- me dijo Maya muy tranquilamente- Pero, no te preocupes ya llegara el momento en el que descargaras toda tu ira en ellos, mientras se paciente-

Luego de eso me di cuenta que era verdad lo que me decía que era muy pronto para desquitarme con ellos. Tomamos unas mantas y durmimos en el sillón del centro Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disculpenme pero no se me muy bien las rutas de Teselia, porque no jugué mucho a Pokemon Negro y nunca jugué Pokemon Negro 2 o Blanco 2, por lo cual supongamos que Black y White se mudaron a Kalos hace unos años.**

**Una breve disculpa.**

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos

-Hola mi nombre es Liza y podrezco de Pueblo Arcilla, en la región de Teselia. Nos mudamos a Kalos hace unos años, pero cada vez que podemos vamos a Teselia con el señor Cheren y la Señorita Bianca, ellos tienen un hijo llamado Szary (gris en polaco) el cual tiene 13 años igual que yo, bueno la razón por la que nos mudamos fue porque papá quería ser campeón en esta región también cosa que no ha logrado, pero no importa porque ya tengo como amiga a una chica llamada Serena es 2 años mayor que yo, sus padres son provenientes de pueblo Boceto pero no son DexHolders.

Por otro lado esta Kalm, hijo de los señores X y Y, pero siempre esta depresivo y nunca sale de casa según me a contado Serena.

-Serena, ¿no has visto a mis padres?-

-No, ¿no están en casa?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bien- Me contesto Serena- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlos?

-pero ya esta oscureciendo

-Tienes razón, pero estas muy preocupada por ellos, ¿no?

-Si, pero que tal si-

-aaaaahhhh- Los gritos de una mujer me interrumpieron venían de mi casa.

-Serena- la mire con los ojos vidriosos.

-Vamos- me dijo algo seria

Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando mientras miraba a mi padre herido e inconsciente en el suelo, enfrente de ellos unas tales personas con un uniforme azul marino con una E en el, los mire con desprecio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Serena mientras yo iba a ayudar a mi madre.

-Somos el equipo Esper y eliminaremos a los DexHolders, uno por uno- Dijo uno de los hombres de azul.

-¿Eliminarlos?,¿para que?- les pregunte casi de inmediato

-Veras los DexHolders, tienen una gran fuente de energía que- Lastimosamente la persona fue golpeada por su compañero evitándome saber mas sobre ello.

-¿Energia?, Serena, que significa esto-Pero Serena ya no estaba había salido corriendo a la casa de Kalm, seguramente porque sus padres son DexHolders y tenia que ayudarlos.

-Bien entonces yo me encargare de esto- en eso saque a Samy mi Oshawott.

-¿Lista?, Bien concha Filo-ordene a la que esta lastimosamente fallo debido a la poca precisión que tiene.-Tranquila, ahora Pistola agua- este ataque le dio al hombre, provocando que quedara muy herido y su compañero tuvo que llevárselo, pero solo esta vez los dejare escapar.

-¿Mamá?, ¿estas bien?- le pregunte viendo que solo tenia heridas menores.

\- Si, estoy bien- en eso volteo a ver a mi padre el cual yacía en el suelo no dude en llamar a una ambulancia.

-Kalm, quiero que me digas todo lo que paso-

-depende, ¿me vas a gritar?

-te prometo que no te gritare

-Bueno…

-FlashBack-Kalm POV-

Estaba en mi cuarto, nada especial, hasta que empeze a oir ruidos abajo que no pasan normalmente, asi que decidi bajar las escaleras.

En la sala habia una batalla entre mi madre y un desconocido o mas bien una discusión breve hasta que el hombre saco un Ekans el cual uso toxico en mi madre dejándola en el suelo, aparentemente había pasado lo mismo con mi padre. Pero el miedo me ataco y mis piernas no respondían, solo vi como se llevaron a mis padres hasta una camioneta.

-Despues de eso me encontraste asustado en el suelo

-Bueno eso tiene sentido hasta la parte de ¿!porque maldita sea no hiciste nada cuando se los llevaron!?-Le grite muy enojada.

-Dijiste que no gritarías- me dijo asustado

-Si, ¡pero de todos modos esto es serio y!, no puede ser la deje sola

-¿a quien?- me pregunto Kalm

\- A Liza

-¿Quién es Liza?

-ven y la conoceras.

Liza POV

Estaba tranquilizandome poco a poco, seguía asustada por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos

-¡Liza!-entro Serena a mi casa preocupada por mi probablemente.

-Hola, Serena- Le dije algo decaída mi madre estaba durmiendo.

-Liza, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto preocupada

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- en eso levante la vista y vi a alguien asomándose por la puerta-Serena, ¿Quién es el?- le pregunte señalando la puerta

-Ahhh, el es Kalm

-¿tu novio?-le pregunte con curiosidad, a lo que ambos se sonrojaron

\- Claro que no- me dijo nerviosa

-Entonces si no es tu novio, ¿Qué quiere y que hace aquí?- le dije muy pensativa

-Veras el es el vecino del que te conte- me dijo Serena al oído

-Con que tu eres el depresivo de al lado- le dije señalándolo

-¿depresivo?

-no no no, el es-

-El es ¿Qué?- le dije a Serena esperando mi respuesta.

-El quiere ser tu amigo- me dijo Serena

-¿amigo?

-Si, tu amigo

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- en eso me pare y fui hacia el- Bien novio de Serena seamos amigos

-¡que no es mi novio!

-ssshhh, mi mamá esta dormida-

-¿y tu padre?- me pregunto Serena

-en el hospital, por cierto tu no hablas mucho- dije señalando al ¨novio de Serena¨

-No el no habla mucho- me contesto Serena

-que mal, iba a preguntarle de toda su vida y el porque de ser depresivo

-No es necesario todo eso.

-Claro que lo es- le dije a Serena

-¿a si?, pruébalo

-Estas retándome

-si asi lo tomas, pues si

-Bien pero si yo gano, me diras por que el es tan callado y depresivo

-Y si yo gano, me ayudaras a encontrar a sus padres

-Hecho

Y asi concluyo, el Pokemon de Serena era un Fennekin, mientras que el mio era un oshawott, por lo cual gane de un ataque.

-Ahora dime porque el es tan depresivo

\- le tiene miedo a la prensa

**Enserio discúlpenme por no poder poner la región de Teselia**

**-**_**Fatimasand.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Discúlpenme por no subir el capítulo, pero lastimosamente yo no tengo computadora propia por lo cual se la pido a mi hermano, aunque es muy difícil convencerlo, ya que casi siempre la usa para ver Animes o leer Mangas, por lo cual me la presta cuando se va a ir a su clase de japonés o cuando le dan ganas.**

**Una breve disculpa, de nuevo.**

* * *

Ciudad Verde, Kanto

Íbamos por la ciudad buscando a nuestros desaparecidos padres, cuando algo nos sorprendio

-¿Pika?-me pregunte viendo a un dañado Pokemon viniendo hacia mi.

-Chuchu- Empezó a apuntar Leaf, viendo como la Pikachu de mi madre venia hacia nosotros.

Ambos Pokemon vinieron hacia nosotros, nos miraron con sus cansados ojos y cayeron al suelo, no dudamos en llevarlos al centro Pokemon.

-Fire-Me llamo Leaf- ¿Por que los Pokemon de nuestros padres están aquí?

-No lo se- Le dije mientras miraba al suelo

\- Sabes Fire…-Dijo Leaf con un tono bajo de voz

-Dime- Le dije aun mirando el suelo

-Sus Pokemon están listos- nos llamo la enfermera

-Muchas gracias- le dije, voltee a ver a Leaf- ya vámonos el bosque Verde es bastante extenso, tenemos que llegar a ciudad plateada antes de que anochezca

-Si ya vámonos-

* * *

Estabamos en la mitad del bosque Verde, y empeze a hablar

-Sabes Leaf, a veces eres muy callada-

-Soy callada cuando quiero,¿ y qué?- me dijo de brazos cruzados

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que estes callada-

-Sabes, es bastante normal que sea callada cuando tu no estas-

-¿y por que?-

-Porque mi padre es callado-Me dijo harta Leaf-Ademas tu no eres quien como para decirme como actuar-

-¿a si?, ¿ que te parece una apuesta?

-Por supuesto, ¿de que se trata?

-Tu me diras como actuar hasta que atravesemos todo el bosque, lo mismo va para ti yo te dire como actuar-

-Hecho, el que se negué hara lo que el otro diga por un dia.

-Semana- le dije convencido

-bien, entonces yo primero, bésame-dijo Leaf.

-¡¿Qué?!, no voy a hacer eso-le dije sonrojado

-Perdiste, ahora haras todo lo que yo diga por una semana-

-Eso no vale-

-Claro que vale, las reglas eran yo hago lo que tu dices, tu haces lo que yo digo y el perdedor hace lo que quiera con el otro por una semana-me dijo ella victoriosa

-Bien, acepto mi derrota-

-Ahora si, bésame- Dijo de nuevo

-pe-pero-Si estaba nervioso, claro me gustaba Leaf, pero esto es demasiado

\- todo por una semana- dijo sonriendo

-Bien- le dije sonrojado

Fui hacia ella, la tome por los hombros y la bese por unos cuantos segundos.

-Muy bien, sigamos- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Pero esta oscureciendo- le dije

-Cierto, acampemos- dijo ella

-¿Acampar?- Pregunte extrañado, no sabia que a Leaf le gustara acampar

-si, y no quiero que pase lo mismo que en la mañana, ¿entendido?

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente-le dije enojado

* * *

FlashBack

Estaba despertando cuando me di cuenta que Leaf estaba durmiendo en mi hombro y no me había dado cuenta en toda la noche.

-Leaf, despierta- Le dije moviéndola un poco solo que….

Ambos caímos al suelo haciendo un estruendo, que afortunada e infortunadamente desperto a Leaf.

-Fire,¿!que maldita sea estas haciendo!?-me grito Leaf, por que yo lastimosamente estaba tocándole el pecho a ella por lo cual estaba enojada-Charmander, Lanzallamas-

-Espera Leaf, fue un accidente- le dije totalmente asustado

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?- me pregunto con un aura sombria a su alrededor

-Creíste ¿que yo alguna vez te haría algo asi?

-Los hombres son capaces de cualquier cosa- dijo muy convencida

-¿y se podría saber quien te dijo tal tontería?

-Pues, esa tontería me la dijo mi madre

-Ya veo, ¿y que te ha dicho el señor Green?

-El nunca habla, Charmander, Lanzallamas-

Y asi tuve que salir corriendo del centro Pokemon

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Ademas- empeze a hablar- Yo nunca te haría algo asi

-Y yo ¿como se que no mientes de nuevo?

-¿me crees un mentiroso?

\- pues no creo que seas un santo precisamente

-Ahhh, me voy a dormir

* * *

**Eso es todo por este año, debido a que no escribiré durante las fiestas, y porque la computadora no es mia, que tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo**

**-**_**Fatimasand**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciudad Cerezo, Johto.

Tuve que quedarme en el centro Pokemon hasta ahora en en la mañana , debido que busque a mis padres hasta muy tarde y no podía volver a casa sin luz alguna.

-Bien totodile, tu ¿Qué piensas acerca de esto?- le pregunte a mi Pokemon, pero por obvias razones el no respondió-yo creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al señor Silver, aunque el también es un DexHolder asi que también pudo haber desaparecido, ¿tu que crees?- Si, yo de nuevo hablando con mi Pokemon, o en otras palabras estaba hablando solo.

Básicamente deje de hablar "solo" y salí del centro para buscar a Lyra la hija del señor Silver, con la cual me llevo bien desde hace varios años, asi que me dirigí de nuevo a pueblo Primavera.

**POV Lyra**

* * *

Estaba esperando a mi padre fuera de la casa debido a que no volvió anoche de su entrenamiento.

-Rita-chan- llame a mi Chikorita- ¿Cuándo crees que volverá?- le pregunte, a lo que ella solo me señalo a Ethan, que venia corriendo hacia aquí.

-¡Lyra!, ¿esta el señor Silver?-Era raro que Ethan me preguntara sobre mi padre, y mas cuando venia con tanta prisa

-No ha vuelto desde ayer- le conteste una vez llego a la entrada de la casa-¿lo necesitas?

-Realmente no, pero ven conmigo-

-¿contigo? ¿para que?- le pregunte

-Solo ven- me dijo apresurado y luego me tomo del brazo para de inmediato salir corriendo

Me llevaba hacia Ciudad Cerezo, por algo Ethan se veía preocupado-Ethan ¿Qué te pasa?, te vez preocupado- le dije mientras me detenía, el no respondio solo se volteo me miro y me dijo- Nuestro padres fueron secuestrados por un tal equipo Esper- me dijo serio, algo muy raro en el-¿Por qué?- le pregunte asustada.

-No lo se- me dijo con la misma seriedad

\- pues hay que buscarlos- le dije también algo seria- pobablemente también se han llevado a mi padre, pero también te ayudare a encontrar a los tuyos- cambie mi seriedad a una sonrisa, a la cual Ethan asintió.

Terminamos de atravesar la ruta y llegamos a ciudad Cerezo, curamos nuestros Pokemon y pusimos rumbo hacia la siguiente ruta, la cual era bastante extensa y tardamos todo el dia en llegar a ciudad Malva donde descansamos en un centro Pokemon y aprovechamos para quedarnos hasta mañana.

-Ethan, ¿Por qué se llevan a nuestros padres solamente?-

\- Porque nuestros padres son DexHolders y no son solamente los nuestros, también han desaparecido los cuatro de Kanto, supongo que Fire y Leaf están buscándolos también-me respondio Ethan algo preocupado

-Oh, recuerdo la vez que nos vimos fue hace tanto tiempo, me pregunto como serán ahora- le dije algo contenta

-Bien ellos ahora deben de tener unos 16, nosotros tenemos 14, los de Hoenn 12 tambien los de Sinnoh, creo que Liza y Szary tienen 13 y Kalm tiene entre unos 15 y su amiga Serena también- me respondio Ethan mientras miraba al techo.

\- entonces somos de los mayores- le dije entusiasmada

-Bueno ya es muy tarde deberías irte a dormir-

-Pero no tengo sueño- le dije haciendo un puchero, aunque luego de eso bosteze.

-como digas, yo me voy a dormir

\- bien entonces yo también.

* * *

**Hola se preguntaran porque el capitulo pues mi hermano me presto su computadora, porque me lastime la rodilla y apenas puedo levantarme, asi que se la pedi**

**Tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo**

**-_Fatimasand_**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruta 101, Hoenn

Iba saltando por los arboles cuando divise a una silueta conocida, o en otras palabras una persona llamada Bruno, hijo del señor Emerald.

-¡Bruno!, ¡por aquí!- le grite mientras el se volteaba y miraba como yo le hacia señas con los brazos.

-¿Aura?- Dijo mientras miraba como me acercaba hacia el para recibirlo con un gran abrazo de Ursaring

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- le pregunte mientras este recuperaba su color natural.

-Reuniendo medallas, ya llevo 3 en tan solo 15 dias- me respondio mientras sacaba su estuche y me las mostraba.

-Eh, enserio, pero es una lastima ya que yo ya tengo 5, y las reuni en el mismo tiempo que tu- le dije mientras le mostraba mi estuche.

-No es justo, tu te sabes todos los atajos para las rutas- me dijo molesto

-No es trampa es instinto, además después de las medallas ire por los concursos- le dije muy decidida.

-a si, pues yo también-

-Eh, tu, participar en concursos-le dije en tono burlesco

-Si, y ya verás lo lograre-

-Bien en cuanto terminemos de conseguir las medallas, iremos por los concursos- le dije mientras le extendia la mano.

-Hecho-

Despues de eso nos fuimos cada quien por nuestro lado, pero cuando volvimos a nuestras casas, adivinen que, el maldito equipo Esper se llevo a mis padres y al señor Rald, por lo cual decidimos dejar la apuesta a un lado por el momento.

Fuimos a buscarlos a pueblo Escaso, Ciudad Petalia, hasta que llegamos a Arborada, en tan solo unas horas y yo gané el gimnasio mientras, Bruno ganaba sus otras medallas en Pueblo Lavacalda y trataba de desafiar a mi abuelo, poco después nos reunimos en ciudad Calagua y tomamos un descanso hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**Bruno POV**

Desperté, mire a mi alrededor, nada, probablemente Aura ya hubiera partido en busca de sus padres, hasta que alguien entró a la habitación en efecto era ella.

-¿seguirá dormido?, oye ¿Bruno estas despierto?- no respondí tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo, pues mi padre estuvo casado hasta que dijo que las mujeres dan miedo, o algo así.

-Bueno pues si sigues dormido- Luego de esto saco un plumón negro.

-¡Alto estoy despierto!- le dije antes de que me garabateara la cara.

-Ja, lo sabía- me dijo mientras tapaba el plumón.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- le pregunte molesto

-Bueno, si no hacia eso haría que Kipa te lanzara un Hidrocañón, ¿tienes algún problema?- me dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba de una alegre a una sombría.

-No, no, no, ningún problema- le dije asustado.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, nuestros padres deben de estar en algún lado, espero que no muy lejos- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Luego de eso me levante me lave la cara, tome mi mochila y salí de la habitación, cuando salí de la posada vi a Aura escondida tras un arbusto.

-¿Aura que estas haciendo?

-Shhh, guarda silencio y agachate-me dijo mientras me tiraba al suelo

-¿Por qué?

-Por eso- me señalo a unas personas con uniforme azul marino y una E en el- ellos se llevaron a nuestros padres.

-¿Ellos son el equipo Esper?

-Si, quédate aquí ahora vuelvo-

-Bien, ¡espera que!

-que te quedes, cuando veas que necesite ayuda, vas conmigo-me dijo con una expresión bastante seria

-Bien.

Luego de eso ella fue hacia donde estaba el equipo Esper, corriendo mucho peligro.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdan?- dijo haciendo que se voltearan.

-Tú, nos has causado muchos problemas-

-y ustedes a mi- dijo mientras sacaba a su Swampert con nombre de Kipa- Kipa, Hidrocañón.

-No de nuevo- el sujeto lo esquivo y lastimosamente Kipa necesitaba recuperarse de su ataque

-Tsk, ¡Bruno!- me llamaron entonces saque a mi Sceptile

-Sceptile, Planta Feroz- de suerte mi Sceptile tiene mucha precisión y dio en el blanco.

-¡Retirada!

Luego de esa batalla ellos se fueron, pero aparentemente dejaron caer una especie de canicas.

-¿Qué será esto?- me preguntaba Aura mientras miraba fijamente una de las raras canicas.

-No lo se, probablemente sean importantes- le dije mientras veía a Aura.

-¿se comerá?-

-No te la comas- le dije mientras se la quitaba-son muchas y todas son del mismo color, ¿me pregunto que serán?

-Tal vez se coman

-No creo que se coman

-Y si se comieran

-Si tienes hambre podemos comer algo

-¡Si!

* * *

**Hola a todos, feliz año que les dieron sus tios, primos, sobrinos, o quien sea, a mi me dieron nada más y nada menos que Pokémon Zafiro Alfa. ¡Yuupi!, que tengan un feliz dia de reyes.**

_**Fatimasand**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ciudad Jubileo, Sinnoh.

Me desperté si mi memoria no me falla diría que estoy en ciudad Jubileo, con mi amigo León al lado que aparenta estar algo somnoliento, pero sigue investigando a estas horas, o según mi Pokéreloj ya es de mañana.

-León, ¿dormiste?-le pregunte preocupada.

-No-

-¿Estas consiente de que no dormiste en toda la noche?

-Si-

-Sabes, aun es de mañana y falta mucho para la noche, por lo cual debes de dormir ahora mismo-

-Estoy ocupado, no debo dormir hasta saber que trama el Equipo Esper-

-Si, pero también debes de descansar no creo que te hayas pasado toda la noche en vela frente al monitor de la computadora-

-No fue toda la noche, solo dormí hasta que tu te durmieras y asi quedarme despierto-

-Eso da igual, si vas a dormir ahora, vas a dormir ahora-le ordene

-Pero necesito saber que traman y asi ponerle fin a esto y….-se quedó dormido que alivio.

-Así me gusta, que duermas bien-

Bien como se durmió necesito algo que hacer, toma nota Maya no sabes usar una computadora y ahora no es momento de averiguarlo, entonces iré a entrenar.

Decidí salir del centro un rato para dirigirme a la ruta 203 y entrenar un rato, pero cuando me dirigía estaba el equipo Esper bloqueando la entrada de nuevo, asi que esta vez si tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

-Ustedes ¿qué es lo que traman?

-Ah, eres tu la hija del DexHolder rubio, pero debo admitir que no te pareces en nada a el.

-Y ¿!que si no me parezco a mi padre!?- le respondi molesta

-Más respeto niña, que soy mayor que tu

-¡¿Por qué debería de tenerte respeto?!, es mas ni siquiera te conozco.

-Si te pido respeto, ¡me tendrás respeto!- luego de esto saco un zubat parecía de muy bajo nivel.

-¿a si?, pues ve Tara- Saque a Tara, una tortwig que me obsequio el profesor Serbal-Ahora Tara, látigo cepa-

-Ataque ala-A lo que el zubat obedeció.

Estaba a punto de atacarlo pero.

-Chimchar ascuas- me voltee y logre ver a León.

-¡León, te dije que durmieras!- le dije molesta

-¿Además?-

-¡Esta es mi batalla!-aun molesta

-¿Además de eso?-

-Ah, muchas gracias-le respondí feliz

-¡Oigan!-nos habló el recluta del equipo Esper

-A sí, me olvidaba de ti, Placaje-Ordene a Tara.

Tara estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero.

-Hola-Ambos nos volteamos a ver quien era y quedamos impactados.

-¿papá?- Exacto mi padre estaba ahí sin ningún rasguño.

-Señor Pearl, es un alivio que este bien- hablo León mientras yo seguía impactada por ver que mi padre estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Papá!- corrí a abrazarlo pero cuando me acerque este desapareció-¿Eh?-

-¡Alto, Maya!- Fue lo último que logre escuchar de León, para luego sentir como me dieron un golpe en la espalda y termine inconsciente.

**León POV**

Se la habían llevado, se habían llevado a Maya, en una clase de agujero negro para luego desaparecer, y de nuevo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Soy un inútil, ¿no Chimchar?- Si yo ya he dejado que me alejen de tres personas en total desde que el equipo Esper apareció es decir que ahora viajare solo en busca de ellos.

-Entonces Chimchar tenemos que entrenar, en cuanto a ti- Dije señalando a Tara el turtwig de Maya- Tendrás que venir con nosotros- Este asintió cabizbajo.

Así, tuve que comenzar un objetivo muy difícil, encontrar a mis padres, al señor Pearl y ahora a Maya.

* * *

**Perdon por que sea tan corto, aunque nunca son largos, pero ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y decidi actualizar eso seria todo por ahora, que tengan un bonito dia.**

**-_Fatimasand_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ruta 1, Teselia.

Estaba entrenando, nada especial, en cuanto mi videomisor empezó a sonar.

-¡Hola Szary!, soy Liza-

-Hola, ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunte sin importancia alguna.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-me pregunto de alegre a seria.

-¿Por qué?-

-Los míos desaparecieron- me dijo triste- A si, que me preguntaba si los tuyos estaban bien-

-En este momento no estoy seguro y ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

-Hace unos mpmentos estaba discutiendo con Serena-

Le interrumpí- ¿Serena?- le pregunte confundido

-A si, tu no la conoces, saluda Serena-me dijo mientras ponía a una chica mayor que yo frente al videomisor.

-¿Eh?, ¡Hola!-me dijo ella

-Hola- le respondí

En eso Liza volvió a la pantalla.

-Bueno sigo contando- dijo Liza- Estaba discutiendo con Serena sobre su novio-

-¡Que no es mi novio!-se escucho por atrás

-Como sea-dijo Liza

-Continúa-le dije

-A si, entonces se escuchó un grito desde mi casa-pausó- y mi _mdre_ ya no estaba-terminó cabizbaja.

-Ya veo, ¿y tu padre?- le pregunté

-En el hospital- luego se dio cuenta de algo y salió corriendo, sin colgar el videomisor, pero aún así lo cargaba consigo-Serena voy al hospital-dijo Liza y salió corriendo como lo sé, pues traía el videomisor en la mano mientras corrí_El Equipo Esper estuvo aquí _a.

Decidí correr hacía donde estaban mis padres, en pueblo Arcilla(N/A:probablemente), en efecto, ellos ya no estaban, pero había una nota en la mesa:

_El equipo Esper estuvo aquí_

-¿Equipo Esper?-me dije a mi mismo, no sabía quiénes eran ni que querían, pero se habían llevado a mis padres.

-¿Szary?-se escuchó en el videomiosor, yo tampoco lo colgué cuando salí corriendo.

-Hola Liza-pausé-¿sabes quién es el equipo Esper?-le pregunté serio.

-Sí, ellos se llevaron a mis padres- me respondió triste.

-Oh, pues también se llevaron a los míos-le dije

-¿En serio?, que mal-me dijo nuevamente.

-Oye, ¿y tu padre?-

-Cuando fui al hospital seguía ahí-

-Como sea-le dije sin importancia alguna-voy a Kalos

-¿Eh?, ¿vendrás?-me preguntó confundida.

-Sí, es muy peligroso que estés sola con una amiga tuya y su novio solamente, por lo cual iré para haya-le dije feliz -

-Tal vez tengas razón, el novio de Serena no mataría a un Volbeat-me dijo

-Bien, entonces adiós-

-Adios-

Luego de eso sali de mi casa y tome un pokemon volador del laboratorio de la profesora, y ya me iba a ir pero...

-Oye, ¿tu quién eres?-me preguntó una niña de unos 7 años, de cabello castaño y atado en dos coletas.

-Soy Szary-le dije dispuesto a irme

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto

-A Kalos-

-¿A qué?-

-Para ir con una amiga-

-¿para qué?-

-Para protegerla-

-¿Por qué?

-Oye niña, ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunté harto

-mi nombre es Rosa y quiero saber todo sobre ti-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Fácil, porque eres muy guapo-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Rosa!-le llamo un niño de cabello castaño y alborotado.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Nate?-le dijo sin importancia

-No te encontraba-dijo el niño

-¿Sólo eso?-se le escucho molesta

-Eh, si-

-Pues si me disculpas, estoy hablando con Szary-

-¿Quién es Szary?-

-El es Szary-dijo apuntándome

-Con que tu eres Szary-dijo mirándome

-Sí-respondió Rosa-y yo iré con el a Kalos-

-¿Eh?-dije confundido

-Pues si Rosa va, yo también-me dijo Nate

-¿Eh?, ¡Esperen!-trate de decir

-Está decidido, nos iremos a Kalos-dijo Rosa

Así termine yendo a Kalos con dos niños en un Braviary prestado por el laboratorio, para poder ver a Liza y buscar a mis padres.

**Eso es todo perdón por tardar pero no sabía sobre que hacer el capitulo, pero ya volvió mi inspiración, que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

**-Fatimasand**


	11. Chapter 11

Ruta 2, Kanto.

Por fin salimos del bosque Verde tras tardar tres días, porque Fire no sabia el camino y yo tuve que guiarnos.

-Fire no puedo creer que hayamos tardado tres días en el bosque por tu culpa-le dije en tono burlesco.

-Lo siento, pero es que no creas que salir de un bosque es fácil-me dijo molesto.

-Fire-pause-tu madre vivió aquí, tu padre se sabe el bosque de memoria y-me voltee hacia el- puedo decir que tienes un pésimo sentido de orientación-le dije mientras lo señalaba.

-Prefería cuando eras seria-me dijo volteando a otro lado.

-Corrección-le dije-Numero uno, tu perdiste la apuesta. Numero dos, tu dijiste que me harías caso por una semana. Numero tres, nos perdimos en el bosque por tu culpa. Numero cuatro yo dije un día, mientras que tu dijiste una semana. Y numero cinco, no puedes decirme como actuar porque perdiste, ¿algún problema?-le termine de decir

-Eso ya lo se-me dijo harto

-Entonces, te ordeno que te calles y me escuches-le dije nuevamente.

-Bueno-me dijo serio.

-Tendremos una batalla y no tienes otra opción-

-¿Batalla?- me dijo confundido.

-Si,¿tienes algún problema?-

-N-no, ninguno-

-Vaya, nervioso-le dije

No contesto, fuimos a buscar un lugar despejado para la batalla, un lugar despejado con algo de hierba, era perfecto.

-Bien entonces-le dije-Ve Charmander-dije y mi pokemon Charmander salio a la batalla.

-Bueno- dijo Fire-Adelante Blast-en efecto su pokemon era un Squirtle, al cual había llamado Blast, porque obviamente después seria un Blastoise.

-Como lo sospechaba-le dije

-Eh-me contesto confundido

-Nunca has tenido una batalla-le dije

-¿como lo supiste?-

-Es facil, Squirtle sigue siendo nivel 5 y mi Charmander es nivel 10, ademas por lo que veo en tus ojos- pause -Tienes miedo, igual que tu pokemon-termine de decirle.

No me respondió, obviamente lo asusté, eso es lo que pasa cuando me dicen que sea seria, seré seria y te causare terror.

-Bueno entonces yo comienzo-le dije- Charmander, Arañazo-le ordene, este fallo.

-Blast, Placaje-le ordenó, pero el falló igual que yo.

-¿Aún no tienes ataques de tipo agua?, que lastima-le dije-Charmander Arañazo-esta vez no fallo y deje herido al pokemon de Fire.

-Eh-respondió el

-Te lo dije tienes miedo-

-No tengo miedo-susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dije

-¡Que no tengo miedo!-

-Así me gusta-le dije-pero es demasiado tarde, Charmander Arañazo-le ordene y el Squirtle cayó debilitado.

me acerque a Fire-Debes de ser más rápido o nunca avanzarás-le dije al oido.

-Vamos a Ciudad Plateada-me dijo tomandome de la mano-Y nunca vuelvas a ser seria-

Caminamos por la ruta hasta llegar a Ciudad Plateada, pero esta vez yo estaba guiando y Fire iba detrás de mí.

* * *

Íbamos caminando, no puedo creer que Leaf me haya ganado en una batalla y luego decir que sea más rápido, bueno si tengo que ser más rápido y mejorar mi sentido de orientación, aún así no puedo creer que Leaf no se haya visto afectada por el beso de aquella vez, es decir hasta yo e estado muy callado y Leaf sigue como siempre después le preguntaré, cuando lleguemos al centró pokemon.

-Leaf-la llame cuando seguíamos caminando.

-Dime-me contesto

-Cuando eres seria das miedo-le dije

-Por eso soy seria cuando tu no estas-me dijo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté

-porque te asustarías-me dijo-Bien llegamos-me dijo

-¿Esta es Ciudad Plateada?-le pregunté

-Sí-me respondió-ven el Centro Pokemon esta por acá-

La seguí, definitivamente Leaf tiene mejor sentido de orientación que yo, supo donde estaba el centró pokemon sin preguntarle a nadie.

-Bueno tu ve y cura tu Squirtle yo te espero aquí-me dijo finalmente sonriendo

-Hasta que sonries-le dije

-¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No ninguno-le respondí asustado

Luego de eso fui al mostrador y curaron a Blast rápidamente, cuando volví con Leaf ella estaba hablando creo que con un amigo suyo y mío.

-Fire-me llamo Leaf-recuerdas a Ethan-

Ahora lo recuerdo, el era Ethan el hijo de Gold y Crystal, un buen amigo mío.

-Hola Ethan-lo salude

-Sempai, no me va a creer lo que pasó-me dijo

-Que cosa-le dije

-Bueno pues mis padres desaparecieron-me dijo triste

-Los míos también, es algo triste no-le conteste

-Si y vine aquí a buscarlos-

De pronto entro Lyra corriendo al centro pokemon.

-Ethan, con que aquí estabas dijo-dijo algo cansada

-Te dije que estaría en el centro pokemon, pero no me escuchaste ya que estabas viendo zapatos-le contestó

-Esque estaban muy lindos-dijo ella

-Si ya entendí-le dijo sarcásticamente

-Además de que-dejo de hablar y nos vio a Leaf y a mí-Sempai-dijo mientras miraba a Leaf-¿Cómo a estado?-le preguntó

-Pues yo muy bien-contesto ella

-Vaya que es despistada-le dije a Ethan

-Desde siempre-me contestó

* * *

**Hola, en el capítulo anterior olvidé poner la apariencia de Szary, así que la pondré aquí:**

Szary es un chico de 13 años, de cabello grisáceo y tiene mucho parecido en Cheren durante Blanco y Negro. Lleva unos pantalones sueltos color negro y una playera color blanco con una pokeball en la parte superior izquierda, de un color azul marino, sus ojos son de un color verde oscuro.

**La apariencia de los demás personajes es la misma de los videojuegos con diferencias en su color de ojos y color de atuendo, las cuales pondre aquí mismo tambien, aunque hay excepciones:**

-Fire: Trae la ropa de pokemon RojoFuego y VerdeHoja, con el unico detalle de que sus pantalones son negros y no color aguamarina, color de ojos rojo

-Leaf:Usa la ropa de los videojuegos sin cambio alguno, color de ojos verde

-Ethan:Este tampoco cambia su ropa y porta la de HeartGold y SoulSilver, color de ojos azul

-Lyra:Usa la ropa de Lyra en HeartGold y SoulSilver, solo que esta no lleva el sombrero y su cabello va más largo suelto, color de ojos plateado

-Bruno:Usa la ropa de pokemon Esmeralda pero de un color verde más oscuro, color de ojos amarillo/dorado

-Aura:porta la ropa de pokemon Rubí y Zafiro, solo que de color morado oscura, color de ojos rojo

-Leon:porta la ropa de Pokemon Platino, solo que la chaqueta es negra y no azul,color de ojos azul metálico

-Maya:usa la ropa de pokemon Platino, su abrigo es de un color amarillo, igual que la pokeball de su gorro, color de ojos negro

-Liza:Usa la vestimenta de Pokemon Negro y Blanco, no cambia, color de ojos gris

-Kalm:usa la vestimenta dé XY, con la diferencia de que la chaqueta esta abierta dejando ver una playera blanca, además no lleva las gafas de sol, el color de ojos lo dejo a un color negro.

-Serena: También lleva la vestimenta de pokemon XY, solo qué tampoco lleva gafas de sol, en cambio tiene problemas de la vista y usa unos anteojos blancos, color de ojos miel.

**Eso es todo, que se la pasen muy bien este sabado.**

_**-Fatimasand **_


	12. Chapter 12

Ciudad Plateada, Kanto.

Desde que nos encontramos con Fire-Sempai, ya no me siento tan solo sin mis padres, es decir últimamente Lyra ya no se molesta tanto conmigo, y creo que dejo de sedespistada, digo yo.

-Sempai-dije-¿Dónde se encontrarán nuestros padres?-

-A bueno...Pues...Yo creo que en algún lugar de Kanto...Supongo-me contesto nervioso.

-Ethan, no le preguntes nada de ubicaciones y lugares tardará más de una semana en llegar a alguno-Me respondio Leaf-Sempai.

-Oh, bueno-le respondi.

Aunque me preguntaba porque se han estado llevando a los **DexHolders;** como mis padres, es decir que yo sepa no habían hecho algo malo, y por lo que me conto Fire-Sempai, decían que eran mala influencia, o algo así.

Salimos del Centro Pokemon para seguir buscando, con Leaf-Sempai de guía, porque dijo que sería malo si Fire-Sempai nos guiará, Lyra y yo hablábamos mientras ellos discutían, algo raro, ayer Fire-Sempai hablaba menos que el señor Green.

-Lyra, ¿tú que crees qué podamos hacer?-le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Bueno, lo primero sería encontrar al Equipo Esper-me dijo ella-Luego veremos qué hacer-terminó con una sonrisa.

-Creó que tienes razón-

-Y siempre la tengo-me dijo orgullosa.

-Como digas-le respondi sin importancia

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde Lyra y Leaf-sempai fueron a ver las tiendas, y por obvias razones de que Fire-sempai no sabía volver al centro pokemon tuvimos que quedarnos ahí hasta que Leaf-sempai se cansará.

* * *

**Pov Lyra.**

Estabamos viendo las tiendas Leaf-sempai y yo, con Fire-sempai y Ethan cuidando lo que ya habíamos comprado, entre todo eso vi un brazalete muy bonito con una piedra muy singular, el vendedor la llamó piedra activadora y dijo que era muy importante, para lo que sea que sirva era bastante linda, que Leaf-sempai y yo nos compramos una.

-¡Que linda!-dije mirando el brazalete.

-Concuerdo contigo-me respondió sempai

-¡Mira esa tienda se ve muy linda!-le dije señalando una tienda que en su cartel tenía varias piedras incrustadas.

-¡Oh!, tal vez haya más brazaletes lindos-

-¡Si!, ¡Vamos!-

Nos dirigimos a la tienda y vimos muchas otras cosas de joyería, pero no hubo nada realmente interesante, por lo cual decidimos partir a con Fire-sempai y Ethan, los cuales se veían hartos.

-¿Ya terminaron?-nos preguntó Ethan

-¡Sí!, ¿pero si quieres podemos ir a buscar más cosas?-le dije, este se vio asustado.

-Por supuesto que no-me respondió Fire-sempai

Nos dirigimos al centro pokemon, dirigidos por Leaf-sempai nuevamente, solo que esta vez Ethan iba cargado con mis cosas y Fire-sempai con las de mi Sempai, que eran notablemente más que las mías.

-¡Leaf-sempai!-habló Ethan

-¡¿Qué?!-le respondió ella

-Se podría saber cuanto falta-

-¿por que lo preguntas?-le respondio con un aura oscura rodeandola.

-Ethan-le llamo Fire-Sempai-te recomiendo que te calles-

-¿Por qué lo dice sempai?-le preguntó Ethan

-Bueno...Pues-decía Fire-sempai nervioso-por seguridad-

-¿Seguridad?-

-Te lo digo por experiencia-

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Leaf-sempai

-Al fin-dijeron Ethan y Fire-sempai

-¿por qué lo dicen?-preguntó Leaf-sempai nuevamente con una aura sombría rodeandola, que esta vez asustó a Ethan.

-Por nada sempai-dijo Ethan

-No hay razón alguna Leaf-dijo Fire-sempai, yo solo los miraba era tan divertido.

-Bueno entonces entremos que tengo frío-

-¿Frío?-preguntamos todos.

-como sea-respondió ella.

Entramos al centro pokemon y nos sorprendimos al ver a Maya y a León abrazandose como si fuera un encuentro.

-Maya-le llame, esta volteó

-Lyra-sempai, ¿cómo a estado?-me preguntó.

-Eh, pues yo muy bien-le conteste.

-Ethan-sempai, Leaf-sempai, Fire-sempai, ¿cómo los a ido?-les pregunto

-Yo muy bien-dijo Ethan, Leaf-sempai y Fire-sempai, al parecer seguían sorprendidos por ver a sus kohais, además de nosotro claro.

-Bueno y ¿qué los trae por aquí?-les pregunte-¿León?

-Eh, ah, hola-me respondió sorprendido

-Hola-lo salude-¿qué los trae por aqui?-

-Bueno-respondió León-primero se llevaron a Maya-

-¿¡A Maya!?-le dije exaltada-pero si yo la veo aquí-

-Déjeme terminar sempai-suspiro-luego vine hasta Kanto, a buscarla porque ya había buscado en Johto, todo Sinnho, Hoenn, y Teselia, así que vine a Kanto la encontre con el equipo Esper, no tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo-pausó-pero simplemente la dejaron ir porque dijeron que no les era de ayuda, fin-termino

-Ya veo-le dije-¿Y por que se estaban abrazando?-le pregunté.

-¡Eh!-me dijo con un sonrojo-pues eso fue por...-cerró los ojos-que no había visto a Maya en una semana y estaba preocupado-dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

Voltee a ver a Maya, ella miraba a León con un sonrojo, yo había comprobado algo, que hay dos tórtolos aquí.

* * *

**POV Ethan.**

Fuimos al mostrador y pedimos dos habitaciones una para nosotros y otra para las chicas, en cada una había dos camas y una larga extensión de suelo.

-Bien-dije-¿Quién dormira en el suelo?, yo digo que Fire-sempai-

-Yo opino lo mismo-dijo León.

-Pues está decidido-señale a Fire-sempai-Sempai, usted dormirá en el piso-

-¿Cómo se decidieron?-nos preguntó Sempai.

-Fácil-le dije-Mayoría de votos-

-Exacto-dijo León-Yo concuerdo con usted Ethan-sempai-

-Perfecto, Fire-sempai-pausé-Al suelo.

* * *

**POV Lyra.**

Como solo había dos camas Leaf-sempai durmió en una y Maya durmió en otra y yo me quede en el suelo porque no iba a quitarle a Sempai su cama, me daría miedo, en cuanto a Maya la dejé dormir en la otra debido de ser difícil estar con el Equipo Esper por una semana, lo cual me dejo tirada en el suelo con una manta y una almohada.

* * *

**Iba a subirlo el sabado pero fanfiction sé puso mal y no me dejo subirlo justo cuando y había termindo y se borró todo, por lo cual tuve que escribirlo otra vez, Adios que tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Ciudad Calagua, Hoenn.

Buscamos respuesta para aquellas misteriosas piedras, sin resultado alguno, por lo cual seguimos buscando a nuestros padres.

-Bruno, ¿Tu crees que nuestros padres están en Hoenn?-le pregunte mientras caminábamos por la ciudad.

-50% es si-pauso-Y el otro 50% es que estén en alguna otra región-me respondió.

-Sabes, la matemática es difícil-

-Entonces no entendiste-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le dije entusiasmada.

-Lo que significa es que una mitad si y otra no-

-Pudiste haberlo dicho así desde el principio-le dije

-Ese no es el problema-me reclamo-el problema es que no sabemos como ni donde encontrarlos-

-Ese no es un problema-le dije.

-¿que ese no es el problema?-me pregunto

-Por supuesto que ese no es el problema-pause-El problema es que yo no se nada de matemáticas-

-Eso no es un problema-

-Pero hay otro problema-le dije

-¿Y cual es?-me pregunto

-Préstame tu PokeNav-le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Claro, aquí esta-me dio el PokeNav y marque el numero de Leaf-sempai.

-Sempai-le llame.

-Dime-me respondió.

-¿Ha escuchado de un Equipo Esper?-

-¿Que si los e escuchado?-

-Si-le respondí

-¡Pues ellos se llevaron a mis padres y a los demás DexHolders!-me respondió molesta.

-¿los ha visto por Kanto?-le pregunte

-Por supuesto-

-¿en dónde están?-le pregunte.

-Ciudad Plateada-me respondió

-Pues sempai, ¡nos vemos en el centro pokemon en 30 minutos!, ¡Vamonos Bruno!-le dije, colgué y voltee hacia Bruno-Ya me oiste- le dije señalandolo-Nos vamos a Kanto-

-¿Eh?-Me respondió el.

-Pero rápido-le reclame

Saque a mi Swellow, de nombre Maki, tome a Bruno de la mano le devolvi su PokeNav, y lo obligue a subir, este se veia molesto.

-¿Y como llegaremos a Kanto en 30 minutos?-me pregunto cuando ya estábamos volando.

-No te preocupes Maki es muy rápida-le dije orgullosa.

-Pero en 30 minutos-me dijo dudoso.

-¡¿Estas dudando de Maki?!-le pregunte molesta.

-Por supuesto que no-me respondió asustado

-Mas te vale-le dije-Bien haya esta Kanto-

-Que rápido-dijo sorprendido.

-Te lo dije, no dudes de Maki-le respondí orgullosa.

Llegamos Kanto, aterrizamos en Ciudad Plateada, caminamos hasta el centro pokemon en donde nos encontramos con Leaf-sempai, que estaba sola.

-¡Sempai!-le grite mientras corría con Bruno tomada de la mano.

-Hola-nos respondió ya que llegamos a la entrada del centro.

-Le dije sempai, que llegaríamos en 30 minutos-le dije orgullosa.

-De hecho fue menos-dijo Bruno.

-Pues la matemática es difícil-le dije.

-¿2+2?-me pregunto Leaf-sempai.

-Magikarp-le conteste

-4-dijo Bruno.

-¿A sí?-le pregunté a sempai.

-Me temo que tiene razón-me respondió

-Oh-le dije sorprendida-Pues si sempai lo dice supongo que es cierto-

-Dejando eso a un lado-dijo Bruno-¿dónde están los demás?

-Dijeron que vendrían después-le respondio sempai.

-Ya veo-dijo el.

-¡El problema es que dijeron eso hace un rato y no han llegado aún!-dijo molesta.

-¡Pues vamos a buscarlos!-le dije entusiasmada.

-No creo que ese sea un problema-dijo Bruno

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté dudosa.

-Porque ahí vienen-dijo señalándolos mientras venían corriendo, Leaf-sempai volteo y los miro con furia, probablemente por haberse tardado según sempai.

-Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Maya.

-Si, es que Fire-sempai no sabía el camino-dijo Ethan

-Hola Aura-me saludo Lyra.

-Hola Lyra-le devolví el saludo.

-¿Aura?-Dijo Fire-sempai.

-Sempai-se volteo Lyra-¿No la había visto?-

-Pues...no-respondió apenado.

-Oh-dije-¿con qué no me había visto sempai?-

-Pues...tenía...em...tiempo sin verlos-me dijo nervioso

Mire a sempai a los ojos, se veía nervioso, lo mire unos segundos más.

-Bu-le dije.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó asustado y se fue corriendo

Todos me miraron asustados, excepto Leaf-sempai que esta me levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, por fin alguien me entendía.

Luego de eso Fire-sempai volvió luego de unas horas, eran las 8:00 pm, ya era tarde y todos dormimos en el centro pokemon, dos personas en cada cama, yo dormi con Lyra y sempai y Maya juntas.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciudad Plateada, Kanto

Tras reencontrarme con Maya, Aura, Bruno y los sempais e decidido seguir investigando sobre el Equipo Esper, Aura me dijo que se les cayeron una especie de canicas, todas del mismo color y que de hecho Bruno las tenía guardadas, Maya me dijo que el tiempo que estuvo con el Equipo Esper estuvo inconsciente hasta que yo la encontre en una camioneta, por lo cual después le preguntaré a Bruno sobre las dichosas canicas.

Decidimos movernos en grupos hacía Ciudad Celeste, Leaf-sempai dijo que la ruta hacía haya era bastante larga, pero con ella de guía tardaríamos solo unas horas y no días como cuando iba en el bosque con Fire-sempai.

-Bien los grupos irán así-dijo Leaf-sempai-Seran dos grupos de tres y uno de dos-pausó- y más les vale no seguir a Fire, bueno Maya, Bruno y Fire, son uno, Aura, Ethan y León es otro, y yo iré con Lyra, han entendido-

-Tengo una duda-Dijo Maya levantando la mano.

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué hago si Fire-sempai se pierde?-

-Eso es fácil-dijo sempai-Simplemente esperas a que llegue por si solo-

-Eso el muy fácil-dijo Maya.

-Nadie más tiene dudas ¿verdad?-

Nadie Respondió.

-Perfecto, pues avanzamos-

Ibamos caminando por la ruta yo le preguntaba a Ethan-sempai por que estaba aquí, simplemente me respondió que estaba buscando a sus padres igual que todos nosotros y luego de eso cada quien volvería a su región a seguir con sus vidas, por esa respuesta me pregunto ¿Volverán a ser nuestras vidas como antes? O ¿Algo cambiara de todo esto?

* * *

**POV Maya.**

Despues de volver con todos y no estar sola en una oscura habitación, hablé con Bruno, me dijo que tenía el reto de conseguir todas las medallas antes de Aura pero ella iba mas adelante con 6 medallas y el con 5, supongo que eso de las medallas debe ser difícil, después lo intentaré cuando vuelva a Sinnho.

Tardamos unas dos horas en llegar a Ciudad Plateada, y afortunadamente Fire-sempai no se perdió en el camino, pues creo que va a ser una costumbre cuidar que sempai no se pierda.

-Bien apenas son las 5 de la tarde-le dije a Leaf-sempai que iba un poco mas adelante de nosotros.

-Si-dijo ella-Debemos de ir al centró pokemon y...-

-¿Sempai?-le llame preocupada, voltee a ver a Aura ella estaba algo quieta tambien y se le escucho decir "Abajo"

Yo hice caso y me agaché igual que sempai, los demás nos miraron extrañados y algo golpeo a Fire-sempai, luego de eso todos sé agacharon y vieron como muchos Ninjask pasaban por ahí, más al frente pude divisar a un miembro del Equipo Esper, Leaf-sempai saco a su ahora Charmeleon y empezó a usar lanzallamas dañando a los Ninjask. Ella se levanto del suelo.

-Quédense ahi-dijo en voz baja-Charmeleon- descubrí sus intenciones, ella quería quemar vivo a aquel hombre, no sabía que sempai fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-Dime dónde están mis padres-dijo Sempai, el hombre se quedo callado-Dilo si no quieres morir-Yo conocía a ese hombre me levanté.

-Haz lo que te dice-le dije al hombre.

-Entonces lo dire-dijo el hombre-Ellos están en otra región-

-Otra region, ¿qué significa esto?-le pregunte al hombre.

-¿Qué region?-preguntó Sempai

-Kalos-y el hombre desapareció en un agujero negro.

-Kalos...-dijo sempai en voz baja.

-Sempai-le llame-Fire-sempai está en el suelo-le dije señalando a Fire-sempai que estaba en el suelo con un golpe en la frente.

-No te preocupes Maya-me dijo Aura-Kipa lo llevará al centró pokemon-

-Bueno-le respondi.

-Mañana nos vamos a Kalos-dijo Leaf-sempai

-ehhh-dijimos todos, pero nadie le dio la contraria no queriamos que nos tratara de matar.


	15. Chapter 15

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos.

Serena dijo que un amigo de Liza vendría y que tratara de ser menos callado, siempre me dice que debo de ser más sociable en vez de que ella me busqué amigos.

-Serena ya te dije que Szary llegará el me lo dijo-decía Liza, yo siempre veo como discuten sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Si, pero ya se está tardando-le reclamó Serena.

-El llegará no te preocupes-

-No me digas que no me preocupe-

-Pero si ahí viene-dijo Liza señalando como una persona de un cabello grisáceo montaba un Braviary junto con dos niños.

El aterrizó y vimos como los dos niños trataban de bajar, pero uno cayó del pokemon y empezo a llorar.

-Nate-le llamo la niña-No llores, no me avergüenzes frente a Szary-le regañó.

-Es qu-que buaaa-

-¡Nate!-le regaño la niña este dejo de llorar-Tienes que madurar o nunca tendrás una esposa como Szary-

-Primero-dijo Szary-No soy tu esposo, segundo, ¿me estás comparando con una mujer?-le reclamó Szary a la niña.

-Pero por supuesto que no amor mío-decía la niña hasta que me vio a mi-¡Tu!-dijo señalándome-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kalm-le respondi

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Quince-

-¿Ella es tú novia?-me preguntó señalando a Serena.

Negué sonrojado.

-Muy interesante-dijo aquella niña-Pues mucho gusto mi nombre es Rosa y espero que seas mí novio-

-¿Eh?-le respondí.

-No te preocupes-me dijo Szary-Hizo lo mismo conmigo-

-Oh, gracias-le dije.

-No hay de que-

-Szary-habló Liza-¿de dónde salieron esos niños?-

-Estaba por irme pero Rosa la niña pequeña me empezó a hacer muchas preguntas y luego dijo que vendría conmigo, esa niña se manda sola-

-¿Y el niño?-Le pregunté yo esta vez

-¿Nate? El solo es el hermano gemelo de Rosa y siempre la esta siguiendo-

-No puedo creer que le hayas hecho caso a una niña-le dijo Liza.

-Ya deja de molestarme-dijo el.

-Yo no estoy molstando-se quejo ella.

Note algo que Liza se pelea con cualquier persona y que aquellos niños son muy cercanos probablemente porque son hermanos, voltee a ver a Serena, ella estaba limpiando sus lentes tenía mucho tiempo sin verla sin ellos, pero ultimamente se los quitaba para usar lentillas de color avellana por lo cual casi no se notaban en sus ojos.

Todos se voltearon a ver al cielo al ver a varios pokemon voladores aterrizando frente a nosotros, yo conocía a las personas que los montaban pero de donde.

* * *

**POV Serena.**

Vimos muchos pokemon voladores y a muchas personas montando en ellos, supe quienes eran, los hijos de los DexHolders, o en otras palabras los amigos de Kalm.

-¡Oigan!-decía Liza haciendo señas-¡Por aqui!-

Ellos aterrizaron y nos vieron reconocieron rápidamente a Liza y a Szary.

-Liza-corría una persona de largo y castaño cabello.

-Lyra-dijo Liza y fue hacía ella.

-Liza-habló aquella persona-¿Ya tienes novio?-

-No, ¿y tú?-

-Tampoco-entonces ambas se soltaron a reir, creo que nunca las entenderé.

-Kalm-hablo una persona notablemente más alta que yo-¿Sigues siendo igual de callado?-

-Me temo que sí Fire-

-Pues yo hare que dejes esa seriedad-

-¿Cómo?-le preguntó Kalm.

-No lo sé-le respondió y ambos se soltaron a reir, pero que sentido del humor tan raro tienen estas personas, por otro lado Kalm estaba riendo y yo nunca lo había visto reir.

-¿Serena?-me llamaron, yo voltee-¿Eres tú?-

-¿Leaf?-

-Exacto-me respondió, después de todo me encontre con alguien que si se lleva bien conmigo.

* * *

**Hola, si hoy hay dos capitulos ¿Por que?, pues porque tuve mucho tiempo libre hoy.**

**Que tengan una muy buena mañana/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos.

Llegamos volando a Kalos, en algunos pokemon prestados del laboratorio del profesor Oak, sentía nostalgia el haber vuelto aqui desde hace ya unos 6 años, el volverme a encontrar con Kalm y con su amiga Serena, además de Szary y Liza, y todo porque nuestros padres desaparecieron.

Varios pasamos la noche en casa de Kalm, y otros en casa de Liza, o mejor explicado hombres en una casa y mujeres en otra.

Por mi parte yo dormi en el sillon de la sala, mientras que todos los demás arriba, es decir, ¿por qué siempre me toca la peor parte.

Tarde mucho en dormir, de hecho no podía, seguía pensando en porque Leaf me pidió que la besará hace unas cuántas semanas y el no haberle preguntado de eso aun, cada vez se me hacía más difícil hablarle.

oooooooooooooooDIA SIGUIENTEoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me desperté y vi que no había nadie a mi alrededor, ningún ruido, ningún sonido.

Me levanté me puse los zapatos y sali de la casa, todos estaban afuera, tuve un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaban haciendo, así que me hacer que.

-Hola, ¿Qué están haciendo?-les pregunté, todos me miraron con malicia-Oigan...¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-

Nadie dijo nada, empeze a preocuparme, decidí retroceder poco a poco para volver a la casa.

-Sempai-Escuché a Aura-Por aquí-me dijo señalando una cueva.

Decidí seguirla hasta la cueva, puede que ella sepa algo.

-Aura, ¿me podrías decir que les está pasando-le dije en tono serio.

-Anoche Leaf-sempai sacó una botella de licor de su mochila yo la vi, entonces le ofreció a todos diciendo que era jugo-pausó-pero yo rechaze la oferta-

-¿Y cómo llegaron a beber los demás?-le pregunté

-Anoche también salió de casa y fue a la casa de el depresivo, pero creo que usted tiene el sueño pesado porque no se dio cuenta de todo el ruido que estaban haciendo-

-¿Depresivo?, ¿te refieres a Kalm?-

-Si, y como ya dije salió de casa se fue a la casa de el novio de Serena y lo que está haya afuera es el resultado-terminó.

-Lo único que queda es esperar-le dije.

-Exacto Sempai-me respondió animada.

Duramos unas dos horas en la cueva hasta que vimos a todos en el suelo del pueblo, les tomé fotos para que vieran de lo que Leaf es capaz, hablando de Leaf ¿dónde está?

La busqué por el pueblo, pero no estaba en ningun lado, nuevamente empeze a preocuparme.

Busque en casa de Liza ella estaba durmiendo en el sillón, se veía tan indefensa, me acerque un poco, de pronto abrió sus ojos, sabía que era mi fin.

Se levantó se acercó a mi, la mire confundido, se acercó más y me besó, no vi sonrojo alguno en su rostro, cada vez sentía que nos acercábamos más, se separó de mi me miró seria y me dio una bofetada, pero que era lo que le pasaba a Leaf, primero me besa y luego me bofetea, mujeres nunca las entenderé.

* * *

**Leaf POV.**

Lo besé y aunque yo no bebí nada, me arrepentí y lo golpee en la cara, esperó y esto no le afecte mucho.

Sali de la casa y vi a todos en el suelo,tomé mi Machoke y le dije que metiera a todos a la casa.

Cuando ya casi terminaba algo lo golpeó dejándolo aturdido sacando a volar a Ethan, quien terminó en el techo de casa de Liza. Saque mi Charmeleon y le ordené arañazo en un árbol en el había una persona.

-Sal de ahí-le ordene al sujeto.

Este no respondió y no se alejó.

-Ya veo-le dije con un aura sombría-entonces toma las consecuencias-le dije-¡Charmeleon lanzallamas!-le ordene.

-¡Alto!-escuche por detrás, era Fire-Blast Pistola agua-ordenó dañando a mi Charmeleon.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Fire?-le pregunté sin mirarlo.

-No debes de quemar a alguien solo porque dañó a tu pokemon-me respondió.

-Reconozco a esa persona-opté por decirle.

-¿Eh?-

-Esa persona es la misma que se llevó a nuestros padres y su nombre es...Asper, el lider del equipo Esper-terminé.

-No lo hagas Leaf-

-Sabes si tratará de preguntarle algo no me lo respondería, ni siquiera imploro por su vida cuando estaba a punto de ser quemado, así que ¿si me disculpas? Estoy muy ocupada-Suspiré-Charmeleon Lanzallamas-le ordene nuevamente, éste obedeció dandole fin a la vida de Asper.

-¿Cómo pudiste Leaf?-me pregunto Fire.

-Lo hecho, hecho está-opté nuevamente por decirle.


	17. Chapter 17

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos.

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza dentro del cuarto de Liza, donde Rosa y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Lyra-me llamó-¿no sabes dónde esta Nate?-

-¿Nate?-Ella buscaba a su hermano de eso estaba segura.

-Sí, no lo he visto desde que Leaf sacó una botella de su mochila-

-¿Botella?-

-Sí, Leaf dijo que yo no bebiera del jugo y me dejó en el cuarto, aunque luego volvió con su Machoke trayendo gente para acá-

-¿Gente?-

-Sí, aunque ellos ya sé fueron-

-Bien, te ayudaré a encontrar a Nate-le sonreí.

A ella le brillaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Salimos de la casa y vimos a Leaf-sempai, además de Fire-sempai, ambos estaban discutiendo, Rosa y yo nos acercamos para saber si habían visto a Nate por alguna parte.

-¡¿Por qué Leaf?!-le gritaba Fire-sempai-¿Por qué?

-Tu no lo entenderías-le contestó sombríamente Leaf-sempai

-¿¡Qué no lo entenderé¡? ¡Asesinaste a un hombre Leaf! ¡A un hombre!-

-El debía morir-seguía diciendo tranquilamente, mientras se volteaba para irse.

-¡Alto!-le gritó Fire-sempai tomándole la muñeca.

-¿Qué?-

-Esto-dijo sempai, luego la tomó por los hombros y la besó, me sonrojé al verlos, pero sin apartar la miraba seguí viendo que Leaf-sempai aún tenía su sombría expresión, era como si no le importara.

Fire-sempai se separó de ella y se sorprendió al ver que su expresión no cambiaba.

-¿Leaf?-Decía sempai.

Esta no respondió, le dio una bofetada dejando a sempai en el suelo y se fue, la mire sorprendida, voltee a ver a Rosa, al parecer ella entendió todo lo que había pasado.

-Vámonos Lyra-me dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome a la ruta 1, dejando a sempai en el suelo.

-Pero-

-Dije que nos vayamos-dijo jalándome con más fuerza.

* * *

**POV Ethan.**

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dije tratando de levantarme.

Voltee a mi alrededor, estaba muy arriba me levanté caminé un poco hasta que se terminó el piso y terminé en el suelo.

-Auch-dije sobándome la espalda.

Me levanté nuevamente y volteé hacia arriba ¿Cómo rayos llegué al techo?. Voltee a ver a mí alrededor Fire-sempai estaba en el suelo hecho bolita y rodando por el suelo. Supuse que algo andaba mal.

Me hacer que a sempai, este seguía en el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa sempai?-le pregunte.

Volteo a verme.

-...-guardó silencio-...Leaf...-

-¿Leaf? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Ella... asesinó...a...un...hombre-

-¡¿Qué?¡-

-Dijo que... Era necesario-

-¿Necesario?-

-No pude detenerla o...yo sería la víctima-

-¿Eh?-

-Tal y como lo oyes-me respondió una voz

-¿Lyra? ¿Cómo que Leaf-sempai asesinó a alguien?-

-Yo lo escuché todo-me respondió.

-¿Eh?-

-Verás hace un rato Fire-sempai estaba discutiendo con Leaf-sempai, entonces Leaf-sempai se hartó y dispuesta a irse se volteó, pero Fire-sempai la detuvo y...-paró.

-¿Y?-

-La besó-me dijo mirando hacía otro lado escondiendo un sonrojo.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si Fire-sempai es demasiado idiota para hacer eso-

-Pero eso pasó-Decía Rosa, quien se encontraba escondida detrás de Lyra.

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Me temo que sí-dijo Lyra.

-¿Y por que sempai estaba en el suelo?-

-Leaf-sempai lo bofeteo muy fuerte y terminó en el suelo-

-O Leaf-sempai es muy fuerte o Fire-sempai muy debil-

-Cómo digas-Lyra suspiró-¿No has visto a Nate?mlo hemos estado buscando desde hace ya un rato y no lo encontramos-

-¿Nate? ¿El pequeño?-

-Sí, ¿No lo has visto?-

-Estaba en el cuarto con nosotros ayer...¿Ya buscaste debajo de la cama?-

-Cierto olvidé buscar ahí-

-El pequeño siempre se esconde, pensé que sería fácil que lo encontraran-

-Bueno ya me voy ¡Nos vemos luego!-me dijo Lyra-Vamos Rosa-

-Voy en un momento-dijo volteándose a mí-Date cuenta maldito idiota-

-¿De qué?-le pregunté confundido.

-¡Hey Rosa!-la llamó Lyra.

-¡Ya voy!-le contestó.

-Espera,mpero que me de cuenta de que...-

-Ya me oíste date cuenta-y se fue con Lyra.

-Me han dejado con la duda-me dije a mí mismo-Bueno no importa-me voltee a Sempai-Sempai...¡Levántese!-

-No quiero-me contestó.

-Vamos sempai levántese, que tenemos que buscar a Leaf-sempai-

-Leaf...-

-Ya tranquilo vámonos-


	18. Chapter 18

Desperte en una habitación dónde estaban León, Maya, Szary, Liza, Kalm y Serena tirados en el piso.

-Oigan ¿Por qué están en el piso?-Pregunte.

-Yawnn-bostezo Liza-Yo te dire lo que pasó Bruno-decía adormilada.

-Dime-le respondi.

-¡Leaf nos embriagó a todos!-dijo feliz.

-¡Eh!-

-Tal y como lo oyes-me dijo más despierta.

-¿Sempai es capaz de hacer eso?-

-Sí ¿no lo sabias?-me respondió despreocupada.

-Pues...no-

-No importa tenemos que despertar a todas estas personas, y yo se una manera-

-¿Cual?-

-Sammy, pistola de agua-

-¡Espera!-grité.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

-¿Vas a mojarlos a todos para que despierten?-

-¡Sí!-me dijo animada-¿O quieres hacerles algo antes?-

-¿Algo?-

-¡Sí! Porque yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Szary-me dijo destapando un plumón negro.

-¡Eh! ¿le garabatearas toda la cara?-le dije sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Dije que tenía cuentas pendientes con Szary ¿no?-dijo inocentemente.

-Solo despiertalos-le dije quitándole el plumón.

-¡Sí mi capitán!-dijo saludando militarmente-Sammy, pistola agua en todos menos en Szary-le ordenó.

-¿Eh?-decía Serena confundida-Liza...¿¡Qué maldita sea estás haciendo!?-le gritó molesta.

-Despertando gente-le dijo tranquila-¿Y tú?-

-Tratando de preguntarte...-dejó de hablar para ver que Kalm estaba despertando.

-¡Oh!¡novio de Serena estás despierto!-dijo Liza emocionada.

-¡Qué no es mi novio!-

-Aún-dijo Liza-Supongo que Maya y Leon no despertarán hasta más al rato, así que...-dijo volteándose hacia Szary-Sammy, Concha Fi-

-¡Alto ahí!-dijo Serena.

-¡Pero tengo cuentas pendientes con Szary!-

-No lastimarás más gente hoy-le regañó.

-No iba a lastimarlo-le dijo tranquila.

-¿No ibas a lastimarlo?-

-No, solo iba a cortarle un poco el cabello-

-Eso no-le regañé.

-Además ¿qué cuentas pendientes dices?-

-Secreto-dijo mirando nuevamente a Szary.

-Vamos dímelo-decía Serena.

-¿Me dirás porque tu novio le tiene miedo a la prensa?-

-Sí...-

-Bueno...Szary y yo estábamos corriendo por la ruta 1 en Teselia, pero unos Tranquill nos atacaron,principalmente a mí, Szary trató de ayudarme, tomo mí mano y ambos subimos a un árbol cercano, los Tranquill volaron hacia nosotros, entonces caí del árbol y quedé inconsciente, desperté cerca de unos arbustos cércanos al árbol, era algo tarde y nuestros padres tenían un asunto en Kanto, logré divisar a Szary observando un lago cercano de donde yo estaba, vi mí cuerpo y en mí pierna pude ver un trozo de la playera de Szary atado a ella, traté de levantarme, Szary me escuchó y fue conmigo con un poco de agua del lago, la cual dejó a un lado, desató el trozo de su playera y pude ver que en mi pierna había varios arañazos de los cuales unos eran profundos, tomó el agua y la vertió en mí pierna y volvió a atarme el pedazo de playera-

-¿Y cuál es el pendiente?-preguntó Serena.

-El pendiente Serena-san-decía Szary levantandose y yendo hacía Liza-Es este-dijo besando a Liza en los labios.

Todos ahí los vimos confundidos ¿ese era el pendiente?

-¡Lo hiciste de nuevo maldito Szary!-gritaba Liza.

-¿De nuevo?-dijimos Serena y yo.

-Después de lo que Liza les contó-decía Szary-Yo la cargue hasta pueblo Arcilla, debido a que ella no podía caminar por su pierna, la lleve a su casa y la deje en el sillon de la sala, y yo tomando como un buen agradecimiento la besé, ella se molestó y ordenó a su Oshawott que usará Concha Filo, me echó de su casa y al día siguiente Black-san y White-san se mudaron a Kalos, desde entonces no veía a Liza-

-¡Maldito Szary!-

-¿Por eso quería cortarte el cabello?-le pregunté.

-¿Me quería cortar el cabello?-respondió asustado al ver como lo observaba Liza.

-Sí-respondimos Serena y yo.

-Aún es posible que te corte el cabello ¿sabes?-le respondió Liza molesta.

-Oigan-dije-¿hace cuanto fue eso?-

-Unos...dos años-respondió Liza.

-¡¿Cuándo tenias once?!-dije exaltado.

-Sí, poco después de que me convirtiera en la campeona de la liga Teselia-dijo tranquila.

-¿Eres la campeona?-

-¡Sí!-me dijo feliz-Vencí a mi padre con un sólo pokemon-dijo orgullosa.

-¡¿Con uno solo?!-

-¡Sí! Mi Hydreigon-

-¿Tienes un Hydreigon?-preguntó Serena.

-¡Sí! se llama Hyedra, y con ella pasé todos los gimnasios y me convertí en campeona-

-¿Y dónde está?-pregunté.

-En Teselia con la profesora Juniper-respondió Szary.

-¿Y que hace hayá?-preguntó Serena.

-La profesora me obsequió a Sammy después de la liga, entonces la tomé como mi inicial para Kalos, me pasaré todos los gimnasios con ella después de encontrar a mi madre, ¡Oh! Hablando de eso, iré a ver a mi padre en el hospital más tarde-

-¿Y porque no ahora?-preguntó Szary.

-Porque tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, ¿lo olvidas?-dijo molesta-Sammy...-Esta asintió dandole su concha-Ven Szary...-dijo sombríamente.

-Creo que deberías correr-le susurré-Las mujeres dan miedo-

* * *

**POV Aura**

Salí de la cueva sigilosamente por si había alguien, alguna persona que siguiera en el estado que sempai dejó... ¡Exacto! Qué alguien siguiera hebrio.

Me asomé por los arbustos, pude ver a Fire-sempai en el suelo y a Ethan sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro para que se levantara, me acerqué.

-Ethan-le llamé, este volteó-¿por qué sempai está en el suelo?-

-Ahh-suspiró-Leaf-sempai...asesinó a un hombre-Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, ¿sempai había asesinado a un hombre?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-le dije sorprendida.

-Te daré más detalles si llevas a sempai a casa del depresivo-

-Bien-le respondí, me agaché a donde estaba sempai-Lo siento, Se-m-pai-dije para levantarlo-¡Ethan abre la puerta!-le ordené.

-¡Sí!-dijo corriendo y abriendo la puerta de la casa de Kalm-san-¡Ahora!-me gritó.

-¡Haya va!-dije lanzándolo.

Sempai cayó en el techo de la casa.

-Bien, está en la casa-dijo Ethan.

-Ahora dime, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo?-

-Leaf-sempai asesinó al presunto lider del Equipo Esper, Asper-

-Eso es algo bueno-

-Si, yo también lo pienso-suspiró-pero Fire-sempai se lo negaba-

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué?-

-Pensaba que matarlo estaba mal, porque el también era una persona y que se yo-me respondió.

-El se llevó a todos los DexHolders menos a al señor Black-le dije.

-Bueno entonces, Leaf-sempai lo asesinó y Fire-sempai la besó, porque la veía muy sombría-

-¡La besó! ¡Pero si Fire-sempai es demasiado idiota para hacer eso!-le dije sorprendida

-¡Yo le dije lo mismo a Lyra!-

-¡Es porque conocemos mucho a sempai!-le dije

-!Dame esos cinco!-me dijo levantando su mano.

-¡Yay!/¡Sí!-dijimos.

-¡Cállense!-nos gritó sempai desde el techo.

-¿S-sempai?-dije asustada el nos miraba sombríamente.

-¿Fire-sempai?-decía Ethan, al ver que sempai irradiaba un color oscuro de sus ojos normalmente rojos.

-Leaf...-decía sollozando-Leaf...Leaf...¡Leaf!-gritó para luego salir corriendo del pueblo.

* * *

**El regreso de esta historia traerá mucho suspenso, emoción, ruptura, tristeza, enojo, felicidad y romance.**

**Pues... Este fue el capítulo trate de hacerlo algo largo comparado con los demás (espero no haber fracasado), la historia traerá capítulos más seguido, porque no tengo más fics en mente por un tiempo, como lo fue con probando tu existencia.**

**Esta historia será laaaaarga, yo se los aseguro.**

**Sin más los dejó, qué tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos.

Desperte al lado de León, debido a que escuche mucho ruido a mí alrededor.

-¡Morirás, maldito Szary!-gritaba Liza-chan mientras perseguía a Szary-kun con una concha de Oshawott.

-¡Piedad!-decía Szary-kum mientras corría.

Me levanté del suelo y fui hacia Serena-sempai.

-Sempai-le llame-¿por que Liza-chan persigue a Szary-kun?-

-Porque Szary besó a Liza-me respondió nerviosa.

-¿Eh?-dije sorprendida.

-Ahh-suspiró-Hace dos años Szary también besó a Liza, pero ella también se molestó-

-¿Quieres decir que es su venganza?-le pregunté.

-Algo así-me respondió Bruno.-¿Podrían guardar silencio?-dijo León irritado-Me duele mucho la cabeza-

-¡Muere!-gritó Liza-chan, la cual estaba encima de Szary-kun.

Szary-kun se veía asustado, muy asustado por así decirlo.

-¡Les dije que sé callaran!-dijo empujando a Liza-chan, la cual cayó sobre los labios de Szary-kun, soltando la concha de Oshawott.

Este la separó de el y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Eres adorable cuando te enojas-

-¡Suéltame maldito Szary!-

-Estás indefensa, así que no te soltaré-

-¡León!-le gritó.

-Sí Liza-le respondió calmado.

-¡Quítame a Szary de encima!-

-Oh, ¿no era esto lo que querías?-

-¡Pero por supuesto que no!-

-Esta bien te lo quitaré, pero con una condición-

-¡Condición! Pero si fue tú culpa-

-Bueno...supongo que quieres que Szary te siga abrazando por lo que queda del día-

-¡Esta bien! ¿Qué condición?-

-Te la diré después, ahora solo dame un minuto-dijo sacando una Pokeball-Chimchar, ¿podrías alejar a Szary?-este asintió.

-León ¿qué piensas hacer?-

-Ya lo verás-me respondió tranquilo-¡Ahora Chimchar!-

El pokemon obedeció y fue hacía Szary-kun, con una sola intención.

Chimchar tomó la concha de Oshawott y se dirigió hacía el, lo asustó un poco.

-León ¿qué tratas de hacer?-le pregunté curiosa.

-Solo observa-

-Espera...no será que ¿le cortarás el cabello?-

-Solo el pequeño mechón de su cabeza-

-Chimchar...-decía Szary-kun-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?-

-Tranquilo Szary-decía León-Suelta a Liza y estarás bien-

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-Sólo suéltala...¿sí?-

-Entiendo...-dijo soltándola.

-Ahora, sal de esta habitación y busca a Leaf-sempai-

-S-Sí-Dijo saliendo arrastrándose.

-¡Y no vuelvas!-gritó Liza-chan.

-León, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté.

-Si no lo hacía, Liza me perseguiría hasta matarme-

-¡Exacto!-dijo Liza-chan-Pude haberlo matado, ¿dónde está Serena?-preguntó.

-¿Eres capaz de hacer eso Liza-chan?-le pregunté-En cuanto a Serena-sempai salió hace un rato con Kalm-sempai-

-Bueno...si Leaf-sempai es capaz de embriagar a menores de edad, Liza es capaz de matar a alguien, ¿no?-Comentó Bruno.

-Puede que tengas razón-le dije nerviosa, me volteé hacia León-¿Por qué le dijiste a Szary-kun que buscará a Leaf-sempai?-

-No creo que Leaf-sempai nos haya embriagado sin razón alguna-

-Oh, de hecho tiene una razón-le dije.

-¿La tiene?-preguntó Liza-chan.

-Sí, ella me la dijo-le contesté.

-Bueno...¿Y cuál es?-preguntó Bruno.

-Dijo que quería arreglar un asunto con Fire-sempai y no quería que nadie interrumpiera-

-¿Interrumpir?-dijo León confundido-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Me dijo que eso no lo dijera-

-¿Tengo una pregunta?-dijo Liza-chan-¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?-

-Me dijo que por que soy la más callada de las chicas-

-En eso tiene razón-Dijo Bruno.

-¿Y porque te embriagó a ti?-preguntó León.

-No lo hizo-le dije segura-Dijo que no me embriagaría, si no decía el asunto con Fire-sempai, además de que me pidió que cuidará de Nate y Rosa-

-¿Entonces viste todo lo que pasó mientras estábamos ebrios?-

-Sí Bruno, lo vi todo y debo decir que no dejabas en paz a Aura-le dije seria.

-¿Le hice algo a Aura?-

-Debo decir que ella de escondió en una cueva por miedo a tí-le dije maliciosamente.

-S-soy un ser miserable-decía Bruno mientras se ponía en posición fetal, sonreí ante este acto.

-Y no me olvido de tí León-

-Maya-me dijo molesto-déjate de éstas cosas-

-¡Vamos León! Se está poniendo interesante-Decía Liza-chan.

-¿Quieres que hable de ti, Liza-chan?-

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida.

-Aunque debo decir que te la pasaste durmiendo, nada interesante-me voltee hacía León-En cuánto a ti, León-

-¿Qué?-dijo volteándose sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-le pregunté.

-Por nada-me respondió de inmediato.

-¡Vamos León!-decía Liza-chan-¡No seas tímido!-

-No será que...-me detuve cabizbaja-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido.

-Lo recuerdas...¿no es así?-le dije triste.

-...Sí...-me dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

-Por más que te dije que me dejarás, tú estabas consiente de lo qué estabas haciendo-

-Sí...pero-

-¡Pero que!-le grité, León se quedó callado-¡Te la iba a dejar pasar porque estabas ebrio, pero resulta qué estabas consiente de lo que hacías!-

Me acerqué a el, lo miré a los ojos y lo bofetee para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

**POV León.**

-¡Maya!-le llame para luego seguirla y salir de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras, y logré verla abriendo la puerta principal. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé de su abrigo, ella se quitó el abrigo y salió por la puerta.

La seguí hasta que ella sé detuvo al ver algo impactante para ambos.

Fire-sempai acababa de saltar del techo de la casa de Kalm, para luego salir del pueblo.

-¡Ethan-sempai!-le llamó Maya.

-¡León, Maya, tenemos que encontrar a Sempai, vamos Aura!-dijo en cuanto empezó a correr.

-¡Sí!-respondió seria.

-¡Vamos Maya!-le dije pero ella se encontraba corriendo detrás de sempai.

Empeze a seguirlos, mientras más corríamos más rápido se hacía Fire-sempai, hasta que paró en la fuente del otro pueblo, donde se encontraba Leaf-sempai.

-¡Leaf!-le gritó mientras corría.

Leaf-sempai no lo miró, simplemente espero a que Fire-sempai llegará hacía donde estaba ella.

-¡Leaf, sabía que estarías cerca!-le dijo feliz.

Leaf-sempai no habló esto preocupó a Fire-sempai.

-Leaf, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo sempai al ver un vacío en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien-le respondió abrazándolo-No te preocupes por mí-

-Pero Leaf...-le insistió.

-Preocúpate por tí-dijo sacando una navaja.

-¿L-leaf que tratas de hacer?-

-¿Qué si que trató de hacer?-dijo riéndose-Mi trabajo, solo eso-dijo para correr hacía sempai.

-¡Leaf!-trató de hablarle sempai-¡Despierta, tu no eres así!-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-intuyo ella-¿Puede que nunca me hayas conocido en verdad?-

-¡A que te refieres con eso, si nos conocemos de toda la vida!-

-O eso es lo que tu crees-dijo acercándosele-Puede que haya engañado a todo el mundo-lo tomó de la barbilla-Puede que tu me gustes, o puede que no-Fire-sempai abrió los ojos al oír esto.

-L-leaf, ¿qué es lo que te esta pasando últimamente? Desde que desaparecieron nuestros padres actuas diferente-

-O puede que esté actuando normal, tu no lo sabes, pero yo vi cómo se llevaron a nuestros padres, ¿lo recuerdas?, pero lo que no te dije fue que...-

El brillo de sus ojos volvió de repente.

-¿Leaf?-dijo sempai preocupado.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella confundida-¿Fire, qué es lo qué hago aquí?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-¿No estábamos en el bosque Verde?-

* * *

**Hasta aqui llega el capítulo (yo dije que habría suspenso). ****Tras un bloqueo de no saber que escribir, aquí está lo que habrá está semana, sí ahora los capítulos serán semanales, y de ves en cuando habrá dos a la semana. Sin más los dejo, que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

**-_Fatimasand._**


	20. Chapter 20

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos.

-¡Bruno!-le llamé-¡Ya dejate de arrastrar por el piso!-

-Soy un ser miserable-

-¡Sí eso ya lo sé!-le reclamé.

De pronto Lyra entró a la habitación, junto con Rosa.

-¡¿Alguien a visto a Nate?!-Exclamó preocupada.

-No-le respondi-¿Esta perdido?-

-Entonces debe estar en casa de Serena, ¡Vamos Rosa!-dijo retrocediendo.

-¡Alto!-dijo Rosa.

Empezó a caminar hasta llegar a mi cama, se agachó y empezó a hablar.

-¿Con qué aquí estabas Nate?-

Nate salió de abajo de la cama tímidamente, para luego ponerse de pie.

-¡Rosa!-Dijo empezando a llorar-¡Estaba asustado!-

Rosa lo abrazó gentilmente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda-Yo también estuve asustada-

Nate levantó su cabeza.

-¿En serio?-preguntó.

-No-le respondió secamente-Eres un hombre, debes de dejar de ser un llorón-

-P-pero-trató de hablar.

-Además, eres mayor que yo por diez minutos, eso significa que tu debes de cuidarme a mi, ¿entendido?-le dijo firme.

-¡Sí!-respondió una vez dejó de llorar.

-¡Lyra!-le llamó Rosa.

-¿Dime?-

-Hazte cargo de Nate, escuché unos ruidos afuera-

-¿Afuera?-dije extrañada-Yo no escuché nada-

-No importa-dijo firme-tu cuida a Nate, mientras Liza y Bruno ustedes dos vienen conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Liza, tu tienes un pokemon de Teselia, me será más fácil saber que movimientos tiene-

-¿Y porque yo también?-preguntó Bruno.

-Tu pokemon esta en su última fase evolutiva, por lo cual será más fuerte-le respondió.

-¿Segura que tienes ocho años?-le pregunto nerviosa.

-Te lo aseguro-me respondió-Solo que mi papá es policía-

-¿Policía?-

-Sí, me dicen que tengo su personalidad, solo que siendo mujer, además tengo el aspecto de mi mamá-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Nate?-pregunté.

-El se parece a papá, pero es bastante inseguro como mamá-me sonrió nuevamente.

-Supongo...que sus personalidades están invertidas-Dijo Bruno.

-Eso también nos lo dicen mucho-Dijo Nate avergonzado.

-¡Basta de charla!-anunció Rosa-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, algo esta pasando hayá afuera, y no me puedo quedar cruzada de brazos!-

Rosa nos tomó de la muñeca a Bruno y a mí, ¡pero cuanta fuerza tiene esta niña!

-Te encargamos a Nate-le dijo Bruno a Lyra.

-No se preocupen-dijo ella.

Rosa nos siguió jalando hasta pueblo Acuarela, creo que se llamaba, ahí estaban León, Maya, Aura y Ethan, quiénes observaban a Leaf-sempai a punto de apuñalar a Fire-sempai con una navaja, los ojos de Leaf-sempai no tenían brillo, era como si algo la controlase.

-L-leaf, ¿qué es lo que te esta pasando últimamente? Desde que desaparecieron nuestros padres actuas diferente-Decía Fire-sempai, sus pupilas estaba dilatadas, llenas de miedo.

-O puede que esté actuando normal, tu no lo sabes, pero yo vi cómo se llevaron a nuestros padres, ¿lo recuerdas?, pero lo que no te dije fue que...-Algo hizo que el brillo en los ojos de Leaf-sempai volviera de repente.

-¿L-leaf?-dijo sempai preocupado.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella confundida-¿Fire, qué es lo qué hago aquí?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-¿No estábamos en el bosque Verde?-

-¿Bosque Verde?-Dijo sempai confundido-¡Estuvimos ahí hace dos semanas!

-¿Dos semanas? Entonces...¿dónde estuve todo éste tiempo?-

-Con nosotros, ¿no lo recuerdas?-le dijo preocupado.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que te gané en esa apuesta, entonces tú me besaste y...-

-¿Y?-preguntó sempai.

-Creó...que un destello muy brillante, dónde ví a una persona idéntica a mi, solo que con unos vacíos ojos-

-¿Vacíos ojos?-

-¡Sí!-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo algo como..."Yo tomaré tu lugar hasta que sea necesario"-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-No lo sé-le dijo brindándole una sonrisa-Solo te cuento lo que pasó después de que me besarás-

-¿Por qué lo dices tan a la ligera?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya sabes-dijo sonrojado-Lo del besó-

-¿Se supone que debo esconderlo?-

-Pues mira todas las personas que están escuchando-dijo señalando a toda la gente, incluyéndonos.

El rostro de Leaf-sempai se tono de un rojo intenso, rápidamente buscó un lugar dónde ocultarse, siendo Fire-sempai la única opción, se ocultó detrás de el.

-L-leaf-trataba de hablar Fire-sempai, era obvio que estaba avergonzado.

-Lo siento Fire-dijo avergonzada.

-¿Q-qué cosa?-

-El haberlo dicho tan a la ligera-

* * *

**Szary POV**

Llevo más de media hora media hora buscando a Leaf-san, ya la busqué en casa de Liza, de Serena-san, de Kalm-san, y en todo el pueblo.

-¡Szary!-me gritó Liza mientras entraba al pueblo.

-¿Qué? No ves que estoy ocupado-le dije molesto.

-¡Sabías que Leaf-sempai y Fire-sempai ya se han besado!-

-Y que, nosotros también nos hemos besado-

-Corrección, tu me obligas-

-Cambiando de tema, ¿encontraste a Leaf-san?-

-Sí, estaba en pueblo Acuarela-

-¿Y dónde queda eso?-

-Saliendo del pueblo, ¿no lo sabías?-

-Que te quede claro que no soy de aquí-le respondí.

-Vamos Szary-

-¿A dónde?-

-¡A ver a mi padre!-me dijo feliz.

-¿A ver a Black-san?-

-Sí, es de los pocos DexHolders que no han desaparecido-

-¿Quiénes aparte de Black-san no han desaparecido?-le pregunté

-Los padres de Rosa y Nate-

-¿Son DexHolders?-

-Sí, los trajiste desde Teselia, ¿y no sabías quiénes eran sus padres?-me regañó.

-No, ni siquiera me hubieran dicho sus nombres si no se los preguntaba-le respondí, porque de echo eso era cierto.

-Puede que tengas razón-Yo razón.

-¿A sí?-le dije confundido.

-Te dire qué tienes razón, si me dices el nombre de sus padres-

-¿Y si no lo digo?-

-Serás mi esclavo hasta encontrar a todos los DexHolders-

-¿¡Qué!?-le dije sorprendido

-¿Aceptas?-dijo tendiendome la mano.

-Pero-Yo dudando obviamente.

-¿Aceptas?-

-Bien, acepto-dije para estrechar manos

-Bueno pues tienes quince minutos para decírmelo, te estaré esperando aquí mismo-dijo sentándose en una banca-No le puedes preguntar a nadie-

-Puedo hacerlo en cinco minutos-le dije.

-Bueno, pues que esperas dímelo-

-¿Qué, ahora?-

-Tu lo dijiste, ahora-

-Bueno pues...Los nombres de sus padres parecidos a los padres de Nate y Rosa, entonces...-

-Tres minutos-

-¿Lack-two y Whi-two?-pregunté nervioso.

Liza se quedó pensativa, sera que acerté.

-¿Eh? ¿Liza?-

-Fallaste-me respondió-Ahora serás mi esclavo-

-¿Fallé?-

-Sí, sus nombres son Rakkutsu y Faittsu-

-Que nombres tan raros-

-Eso pensé y también, en fin, esclavo vamos con Leaf-sempai, hay algo que tienes que ver-

-¿Eh?-

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo de la semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pueden criticar el capítulo y decirme todo lo que quieran sobre el.**

**PD:los capítulos serán cada sabado.**

**Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Pueblo Boceto, Kalos.

Tras haber salido corriendo de casa de Liza, me encuentro con Kalm, en mi casa...solos. Lo que ahora me pregunto, ¿habrá estado bien el traer a Kalm conmigo?

Ninguno de nosotros hablaba, el silencio era incomodo, pero no es que Kalm hable mucho, que le tenga miedo a la prensa igual que su padre no es problema problema mío.

Tras un rato decidí, que tal vez debería de salir un rato fuera de casa, pero cuando cerré la puerta dejando a Kalm dentro... Vi una escena, rara realmente.

Leaf-san estaba hablando tranquilamente hacía Fire-san, que yo sepa Leaf-san ya no era una persona tranquila como hace cuatro años, ahora era todo lo contrario, hablaba serenamente, con una sonrisa, simplemente emanaba tranquilidad.

Me acerqué a ellos.

-Leaf-san-le llamé-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?-le pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Qué si me pasa algo?-dijo confundida-Pero si yo me siento bien-

-No me refiero a eso-le dije negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces a que te refieres?-dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-Tu forma de ser-

-¿Forma de ser?-dijo aún más confundida-Pero si yo siem-

Fire-san le interrumpió.

-Es una larga historia-dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno...pues nos vemos-dije para luego salir corriendo hacía casa de Kalm.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Leaf.

-Una amiga-dijo Fire nervioso.

* * *

**POV Kalm.**

Estaba solo en casa de Serena, era extraño, uno normalmente sacaría a la persona invitada de la casa, no que la persona que te invita se vaya corriendo. Se sentía raro, antes el silencio era normal en mi, es más ni siquiera salía de casa, pero...ahora es ¿incomodo?

-Estar solo es aburrido-me dije a mi mismo.

Se escuchó una persona corriendo hacía acá, esa misma persona era Serena, la cual azotó la puerta contra la pared, su respiración estaba agitada, y se podía ver que trataba de decirme algo.

-K-kalm-dijo recuperando el aliento.

Me levanté del sillón.

-¡Yo se que eres una persona de pocas palabras!-dijo gritándome.

-¿Eh?-dije inclinando la cabeza confundido.

-Pero no te preocupes-dijo tomándome de los hombros-Yo te ayudaré-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-dijo separándose de mí-Te ayudaré a conseguir novia-

-¿Eso en que me ayudará?-

-Yo te diré en que, así dejarás de ser depresivo-

-No crees que es algo difícil en estos momentos-le dije serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Los padres de todos están desaparecidos...¡Y tu te concentras en conseguirme novia!-le dije alzando mi voz.

-K-kalm-

-¿¡Crees qué es algo fácil olvidarme de mis padres!?-dije empezando a caminar hacía ella, al mismo tiempo ella retrocedía.

-N-no, pero-decía tartamudeando.

Me acerqué más a ella hasta aprisionarla contra la pared.

-En serio ¿crees qué es fácil?-

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared en la que se recargaba Serena.

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?-dije en voz alta-Darle sermones a Serena no servirá de nada-

Empeze a reírme sin motivo alguno, soy tan idiota.

-¿Kalm?-dijo Serena algo asustada.

-Una acción vale más que mil palabras-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que tratas de decir?-

-No debo de decir nada, esa es mi naturaleza-dije para luego besarla en los labios.

Sabía que ella estaba sorprendida, que una persona depresiva te besé de repente no es algo de todos los días.

* * *

**Corto...lo sé, pero es que con estos personajes tengo pocas ideas, pero bueno se me había olvidado que ya pasamos los 20 capítulos y que algún día el fic terminará (Aunque aún falta mucho para eso) El sábado probablemente haya otro capítulo, si es que tengo tiempo, pero bueno que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Pueblo Acuarela, Kalos.

Tras un largo día en pueblo Boceto, según eso me dijeron, llegamos a pueblo Acuarela, para ser más exactos donde se supone que recuperé el conocimiento, ibamos todos juntos, yo enfrente y los demás detrás de mí, ya que me consideraban la "mayor" de todos, aunque Fire es más alto, además el cumple antes que yo, por eso me pregunto ¿a qué se refieren?

Nos dirigimos hacía la llamada ruta 2, dónde más adelante había un bosque muy parecido al bosque Verde, bueno no parecido, si no que es idéntico, por lo cual me pusieron de guía.

-Leaf-sempai-me llamó Ethan-san-¿Cuánto falta?-

-No te preocupes, ya falta poco-le respondí segura.

**Unas horas después...**

-Juraría que ya pasamos por aquí-dije deteniéndome.

-Sempai...¿no será que nos hemos perdido?-dijo Lyra-san.

-No estamos totalmente perdidos-dije-AmigadeFire-san-dije señalando a una chica de cabellera castaña clara-¿Tu sabes el camino?-le pregunté suplicante.

-¿Qué tipo de sobrenombre es ese?-me respondió sarcástica.

-¿Eh?-dije sorprendida-Bueno...-dije jugando con mis dedos-Es que...yo...ahum-me volteé hacía Fire-¡Fire necesito una excusa!-

-¿Y por qué me preguntas a mi?-me dijo sorprendido.

-Es que...ahum-bien ahora necesito una excusa para pedir otra excusa-No lo sé-dige rendida.

-Kalm sabe el camino-dijo la AmigadeFire-san mostrándome a una persona bastante seria.

-¿Kalm-san? ¿el sabe el camino?-pregunte tomando de ambas manos a la castaña.

-Sí-me respondió.

-¡Gracias AmigadeFire-san!-dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Me llamo Serena!-me gritó.

-¿Serena?-dije separándome-¡Pero si de Serena no tienes nada, eres muy gritona!-

-¡Tu eres la que está gritando?-

-¿¡Eh, yo!?-dije sorprendida.

-¡Sí, es que no te das cuenta!-

-¡Pero tú gritaste primero!-le reclamé.

-¡Pero fue por tu culpa!-

-¡¿Por mí culpa?!-gruñí un poco-¡Pero si es culpa de Fire!-

-¡¿De Fire-san?!-me preguntó.

-¡Sí, es su culpa por no decirme tu nombre!-le respondí.

Ambas nos volteamos hacía Fire.

-Bien Serena-san te doy permiso de hacerle lo que quieras-

-Muchas gracias Leaf-san-se volteó hacía Liza-san-Me prestas a tu Oshawott-

-Por su puesto-dijo dándole una pokeball.

Serena-san sacó a un gigantesco pokemon de grandes alas negras y un cuerpo azul.

-Oh, olvidé que la saque del PC en el hospital-dijo Liza-san.

-¿Eso es un Oshawott?-pregunte señalando al pokemon.

-No-dijo Serena-san-Es la Hidreigon de Liza-

-Wow-dije sorprendida-Es enorme-

-Y la campeona de Teselia-dijo Maya-san-Es Liza-chan-

-Y pensar que yo sólo tengo un Charmander y un Machoke-dije mirando mis pokeball fijamente-¡Ah, es un Charmeleon!-dije sorprendida.

-De hecho tu lo evolucionaste-me dijo Fire.

-Wow tan genial soy-miré a Fire-¿Y que hay de tu Squirtle?-

-Aún es un Squirtle-me dijo apenado.

-Que lastima-

Tras un rato hubo un acuerdo, nos iríamos volando a ciudad Luminalia.

* * *

**POV Fire.**

Volamos a ciudad Luminalia en el Hydreigon de Liza y en el Braviary de Szary iban 5 personas con cada quien, por lo cual se volvería después por Leaf y yo.

-Si que cabe mucha gente-me dijo Leaf.

-Aunque sigo pensando...¿por qué no usaron sus pokemon?-le dije pensativo

-¿Tienen pokemon voladores?-me preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí, ¿es qué no recuerdas?-le dije cómo si fuera lo más obvio.

-Recordar, ¿me olvidé de algo?-me preguntó inocentemente.

Reaccioné, la que estaba con nosotros no era Leaf.

-No, es que acabo de recordar que no eras tú-le dije corrigiendo.

-¿Era Hoja?-me preguntó nuevamente.

La segunda personalidad de Leaf decidimos llamarla Hoja, al ser lo opuesto a ella, dijimos que se llamaría igual que ella pero en otro idioma, y hací diferenciarlas.

-Sí-le respondí viendo al cielo-Pero sigo preguntándome, ¿cómo es que no pude saber que no eras tú?-

-Pues según lo que tu me dices somos iguales-me dijo pensando-¿tenemos alguna diferencia en aspecto?-

-Creo que los ojos de Hoja son más sombríos-le respondí.

-Ojos oscuros...-pronunció Leaf en voz baja-¿Sólo eso?-

-Sí-

-¡Entonces cada vez que me beses mírame a los ojos!-me gritó.

-¿C-cada vez que te bese?-le dije sonrojado.

-Sí-me sonrió-Supongo que pasó cuándo nos besamos ¿no?-

-¿Por qué lo dices tan a la ligera?-le pregunté mirando hacía otro lado.

-¿Eh?, pues esta vez no hay nadie-me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Dejando eso a un lado-le dije-No creo que haya sido porque nos hayamos besado-

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-me preguntó confundida.

-¿Eh?-di un respingo-P-pues porque Hoja me besó-le dije sonrojado nuevamente.

-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio...

-¿T-t-tu no pusiste resistencia?-me pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras miraba al suelo.

-M-me tomó por sorpresa y después me abofeteó-le dije apenado.

-¿S-solo eso?-me dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-D-de hecho-trate de hablar-Yo la besé después-

-¿P-por qué?-me preguntó mientras unas lágrimas caían a la tierra.

-Porque asesinó a un hombre-dije firme.

-¿Eh?-dijo levantando el rostro, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas-¿Por qué?-

-Dijo que era Asper el lider del Equipo Esper-

-¿Asper?-dijo en voz baja-El creó a Hoja...-

-¡A Hoja!-le dije sorprendido.

-Ahora recuerdo a Asper, el me dijo que cuidara de Hoja, que ella crecería conmigo y que optaría una personalidad opuesta a la mía, además dijo que ella saldría cuando fuera necesario-dijo desplomándose en el suelo-Pero creó que ella salió antes-se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó el llanto.

No podía verla así, tenía que hacer algo, así usé mi último recurso.

-Leaf...-le nombré-¿Hoja saldrá cuándo sea necesario?-

-Sí-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Entonces no importa que haga esto-dije acercándome.

-Fire, ¡abrázame!-dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Me agaché y la abraze fuertemente.

* * *

**Hola, me disculpo por no subir capítulo el sábado estuve ocupada y el domingo también y para que están los lunes entonces. Si habrá capítulo el sábado no porque lo haya subido en lunes no significa que no lo habrá el sábado.**

**Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos.

Hace un rato que llegamos a esta gigantesca ciudad, y ya me aburrí de estar en el centro pokemon, es decir, ¿por qué los demás si pueden salir y yo me tengo que quedar con Ethan cuidando a Rosa y a Nate?

-Lyra-me habló Rosa-Estoy aburrida, préstame tu PokeGear-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-le pregunté.

-Debe de haber algo interesante en el, ¿no?-

-¿Ya se lo pediste a Ethan? El tiene mejor PokeGear que yo-

-¿Enserio?-dijo pensativa-Ahora vuelvo-dijo corriendo hacía Ethan.

-Hola Rosa ¿qué necesitas?-le preguntó el.

-Ethan, dame tu PokeGear-dijo mirándolo fijamente igual que a mí.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-dijo sonriéndole.

-Estoy aburrida y debe de tener algo interesante ¿no?-hizo la misma pregunta, pero que niña tan inteligente.

-Esta bien ten-dijo dándole el PokeGear-Pero ten mucho-

Le interrumpió.

-¡Nate, tengo el PokeGear!-gritó ella.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Nate despertándose, estaba dormido en el sillón.

-Sí, ahora hay que ver si es a prueba de agua-dijo sacando una botella.

-Rosa, no creo que sea a prueba de agua-le dijo algo tímido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le dijo mientras abría la botella.

-Porque aquí dice-dijo señalando un libro-Que no hay PokeGears a prueba de agua-

-Ajá, ya entendí-dijo sonriendo.

-¿A sí?-dijo confundido-Creí que no me harías caso y le verterías el agua encima de todos modos-

-Si entendí, solo que no voy a hacerte caso, y haré exactamente lo que dijiste-dijo riéndose.

-Ethan, ¿no te preocupa lo que le hagan a tu PokeGear?-le dije preocupada (por el PokeGear claro).

-No-me respondió-Ese es el PokeGear de Fire-sempai-

-¿Y tú por qué tienes el PokeGear de sempai?-

-Es fácil, el me lo dio a cuidar en el bosque-

-No crees que se vaya a enojar ¿verdad?-le dije sarcástica.

-Vamos es Fire-sempai, ¿que me puede hacer?-

-Creo que tienes razón, que te puede llegar a hacer Fire-sempai-me reí un poco-Aunque ese se parece mucho al PokeGear de Leaf-sempai-

-¿L-Leaf-sempai?-dijo asustado.

-¿Seguro que no es de ella?-le pregunté.

-C-Creo que es de Leaf-sempai-dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

-Oh, fue un placer conocerte-le dije mientras me acercaba-Pero recuerda que Leaf-sempai ya no es la misma-le dije al oído-Tal vez te perdone-

-Es cierto, Leaf-sempai ya no es una Yandere con buen sentido de orientación-dijo aliviado-Ahora es como una señorita Yellow, pero más tranquila y sin sentido alguno de orientación-

-Y puede que te perdone-le repetí-¿Y que le han hecho los niños al PokeGear hasta ahora?-

-Espero que no lo hayan mojado mucho-

Ambos volteamos a ver a Rosa y Nate.

-¡Leaf tiene muchos juegos en su PokeGear!-gritaba Rosa emocionada.

-Rosa me toca a mí-decia Nate.

-Aún no he perdido-

-Pero si ya es la quinta vez que juegas-

-Mira no le han hecho nada-le dije.

-¿Cómo saben qué es de sempai?-

-Ethan-le dijo Rosa-En la parte trasera dice Leaf, con muchos adornos-

-Ethan eres tan idiota-le replique.

* * *

**Ethan POV.**

Despues de un rato, los demás volvieron.

-Fire-sempai tenga-dije entregándole el PokeGear de Leaf-sempai-No voy a andar cuidando cosas que no son mías-

-Oh, te lo di a tí-buscó a Leaf-sempai-Ten se te cayo en el bosque-

-Gracias Fire, pero no recuerdo que se me haya caído-

-Supongo que no te diste cuenta-

Me fui para dejar a mis sempai solos otro rato del que ya estuvieron en el bosque.

-Liza-le llamé.

-Dime Ethan-me respondió.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Szary?-

-¿Mi esclavo?, no sé donde esta-

-¿A qué te refieres con tu esclavo?-

-Es fácil, perdió una apuesta y ahora es mi esclavo hasta encontrar a todos los DexHolders-me respondió tranquila.

-Pobre Szary-dije con la cabeza baja.

-Fue su culpa, es muy molesto a veces-

-Yo casí siempre lo veo serio-le afirmé.

-Pues no lo conoces, el me ha besado ya tres veces y una de ellas Leon la provocó-

-Es muy adelantado para tener...¿Qué edad tienen ustedes dos?-

-Trece-

-Wow, yo tengo catorce y aún no he dado mi primer beso-

-¿A qué edad crees que me besó?-

-No sé...a los ¿trece?-

-Once-me respondió firme.

-Haces me sienta miserable-dije mirando a otro lado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda-Si eres un pesimista Lyra nunca se fijará en tí-

-¿Crees que puedo llegar a gustarle a Lyra?-

-Algún día Ethan, algún día-

* * *

**Si creen que la historia va muy lenta yo también lo creo, pero bueno así es la vida. últimamente no tengo tiempo los sábados, trataré de subirla el sabado, el viernes o el lunes, los domingos si que no puedo.**

**Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos.

Tras que Leaf-sempai y Fire-sempai volvieran, Rosa me llamó a hablar.

-Bien Rosa ¿que necesitas?-dije entrando a una habitación del centro pokemon, había dos sillones una mesa y dos camas, Rosa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro.

-Toma asiento-dijo rápidamente y cerrando el libro.

-Bueno-le dije contesté con una sonrisa, me senté y ella me miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes para que le dije a Liza que te llamará?-

-No-le dije ingenuamente-Pero supongo que debe de ser algo importante-le dije sonriendo.

-Es acerca de Bruno-me dijo seria.

-¿Está enfermo?-pregunte confundida.

-Podría decirse que sí-me respondió con seriedad.

-¡¿Se va a morir?!-le grité apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Tranquila, no es grave-

-Oh, ¿entonces qué tiene?-le pregunté apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-No te diré que tiene-dijo levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha-pero te diré la cura-

-¿Entonces si esta enfermo?-dije tranquila.

-Sí, se puede llamarlo así-me dijo con una sonrisa cálidamente fría.

-¿Cómo se cura?-le pregunté nerviosa.

-Verás-dijo acercándose a mi oído.

-¿Qué?-dije totalmente sonrojada-N-no puedo hacer eso-

-Entonces...-dijo fríamente-¿Quieres qué muera?-

-No...-le respondí nerviosa.

-Entonces hazlo, pero tiene que ser antes de que se termine el día-

* * *

**POV Bruno.**

Me encontraba en una banca fuera del centro pokemon, Leaf-sempai estaba sentada a mi lado.

-¿Necesitas algo Bruno?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, ¿por qué lo pregunta sempai?-

-Bueno...es que has estado muy pensativo desde que estuvimos en pueblo Boceto y...-

-Temo decirle esto sempai, pero es como si no me conociera-le dije serio.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?-dijo nerviosa.

-Fire-sempai me contó de Hoja, no necesita fingir que me conoce-

-P-pero hace cuatro años nos reunimos y-

Le interrumpí.

-He cambiado sempai-le dije levantándome de la banca y entrando al centro pokemon.

-Fire, ¿por qué le contaste?-le preguntó.

Fire salió de detrás de la pared

-¿Es algo que deba de ocultar?-preguntó.

-No quiero preocuparlos-dijo triste.

En el centro pokemon.

-¡Bruno!-me gritó Aura mientras corría hacia mí.

-¿Aura?¡Espera!-dije al ver como caía sobre mí, haciendo un estruendo.

-¡Rosa me dijo que si no hacía esto te ibas a morir!-dijo para luego besarme en los labios.

Rápidamente me separe de Aura, más no pude levantarme, ella estaba encima de mí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté tratando de no mirarla.

-R-rosa me dijo que estabas enfermo y que b-besarte era la cura-dijo muy rápidamente.

-P-pero si no estoy enfermo-le respondí nervioso.

-¿Eh?-sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder-¿Rosa me mintió?-

-Sí, y gracias a eso estamos aqui en el suelo, ¿podrías moverte de encima?-le dije apenado.

-Oh, claro-dijo moviéndose y quedándose sentada en el suelo.

-Gracias-le dije sentándome en el suelo-¿Y por qué Rosa te habrá dicho eso?-

-Yo también me pregunto porque-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-le pregunté.

-En el cuarto 16-

-Pues tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con ella-dije levantándome del suelo-Y tú vienes conmigo-dije tomándola de la muñeca haciendo que se levantará y me siguiera hasta aquel cuarto.

Caminamos hasta el cuarto la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban voces dentro.

-Solamente faltan León y Maya, y así el Equipo Esper aparecerá ante nosotros-dijo Rosa.

-¿Y Ethan y Lyra?-preguntó Nate.

-Será fácil chantajear al idiota, por eso tengo que pensar en León y Maya-seguía diciendo Rosa.

-Rosa, ¿a qué te refieres con sólo faltan?-le pregunté entrando al cuarto.

-Oh, Bruno-dijo mirándome-no es algo de tu incumbencia-dijo tranquilamente.

-Nombraste al Equipo Esper, eso si es de mi incumbencia-le dije firme.

-Bien te lo diré, toma asiento, tu también Aura-dijo señalándola.

Me acerqué al sillon y me senté junto con Aura.

-Pensaba decírselos después a todos pero-suspiró-nos hemos adelantado un poco, a lo que voy, el plan es que los hijos de los DexHolders se besen, unos a otros, pero sólo por región-

-Es decir que sean de la misma región ambos y que sus padres sean DexHolders-dijo Nate.

-Gracias Nate, en fin, sólo se necesita una pareja por región, por lo cual Nate y yo estamos fuera, ya qué somos hermanos y que Liza y Szary ya se han besado-

-Pero hay una razón-dijo Nate-Encontrar al Equipo Esper-dijo serio.

-Sí, estos datos me los dio mi padre-dijo Rosa poniendo una hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

En la portada aparecia Leaf-sempai.

-"Doble personalidad"-dije leyendo aquella hoja.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Aura.

-Leaf tiene una personalidad algo escandalosa-dijo Nate-Pero ella es tranquila normalmente-

-Ahora que lo dices, si es algo diferente de cuando nos la encontramos-dije pensativo.

-Es por su doble personalidad-dijo Rosa-Su personalidad cambiará cuando sea necesario-

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Aura.

-Porque ella conoció a Asper de pequeña-respondió Nate.

-¿Quién es Asper?-pregunté.

-El lider del equipo Esper, y el que creó todo esto, sí, con "esto" me refiero a las desapariciones-dijo Rosa.

-Volviendo al otro tema-interrumpió Nate-Necesitamos que se besen todos, debido a que ese es el objetivo de Asper, necesitamos saber para qué-

-¿No saben por qué?-pregunté.

-No/Ni idea-dijeron negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Yo le iré a decir a Maya-dijo Aura levantándose.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer que se besen?-le pregunté.

-Retaré a Maya y listo-dijo despreocupadamente-Ustedes dos-señaló a Rosa y a Nate-Encárguense de Ethan y Lyra-

-Esta bien-respondió Nate.

-Será bastante fácil-dijo Rosa.

-Bien, entonces me voy-dijo Aura, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

**POV Aura.**

Corrí por todos los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Maya, hasta que la encontré, sentada en una banca fuera del centro pokemon.

-¡Maya!-le grité.

-¿Necesitas algo?-me preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, te reto que beses a León-le dije rápidamente.

-No quiero-dijo dejando de mirarme.

-Eh,¿por qué?-

-León es un idiota-dijo molesta.

-Pero es un reto-le reclamé.

-No sabes lo que el hizo-dijo levantándose.

-Vamos, no creó que haya sido tan malo-le sonreí.

-Me besó-dijo para luego entrar al centro pokemon.

* * *

**Perdón por no haberlo subido el sábado, pero no tuve tiempo, estuve muy ocupada, entre semana sólo tengo Lunes y Viernes libre, así que Martes, Miércoles y Jueves estoy ocupada. Espero algún review (porque estoy pensando en cancelar el fic).**

**Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**

_**-Fatimasand.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos.

Y ahí estaba yo, discutiendo con Aura... La cual me esta obligando a besar a León por razones desconocidas.

-¿Cómo que León ya te besó?-me preguntó confundida y asombrada.

-Fue cuando todos estabamos ebrios-le respondí seria-El estaba consciente aún después de haber tomado alcohol-

-¿Es eso posible?-me preguntó.

-Si tienes un buen sistema inmunológico, bueno si me disculpas-dije levantándome de aquella banca-Leaf-sempai me dijo que fuera a la plaza central-dije retirándome.

Caminé por las grandes calles de Luminalia, era imposible perderme, la torre Prisma se ve desde cada rincón de la ciudad, seguí caminando por las avenidas, había boutiques, cafeterías y diversos lugares turísticos.

Llegué a la plaza central, hogar de la torre Prisma, pero Leaf-sempai no estaba ahí.

-...León...-me dije a mi misma, el cual estaba parándose a un lado mío.

-M-Maya, escúchame-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Leaf-sempai no vendrá?-le pregunté mirando al suelo.

-N-No, pero-trató de decir.

-Entonces me voy-le interrumpí dandome la vuelta.

-¡Espera!-me tomó de la mano fuertemente hasta el punto de empezar a lastimarme.

-Me lastimas-le dije cortante sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento-dijo soltándome, me sobé la muñeca un poco-Quería disculparme sobre lo que pasó en pueblo Boceto-

-Bien te perdono, pero no vuelvas a hablarme-dije yéndome de ahí tranquilamente de ahí.

Volví a con Aura, ella seguía allí, en la banca solo que estaba hablando con Serena-sempai.

-Y por eso Kalm es muy depresivo-Decía Serena-sempai, volteó a verme-Oh, Maya-dijo al verme.

-¡Maya!-exclamó Aura con optimismo-¿Qué te dijo Leaf-sempai?-

Lo pense un poco, se lo decía o no se lo decía, podría desahogarme diciéndoselo a alguien, es decir, es algo que contar.

-Leaf-sempai no estaba ahí-le dije forzando una sonrisa.

-Eh, ¿no encontraste a nadie?-dijo Serena-sempai preocupada.

-No si había alguien-le respondi con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Lo conocemos?-preguntó Aura apoyando sus codos en sus piernas para sostener su cabeza.

-...Sí...-le respondí, una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-¿Era León?-me preguntó, yo solamente asentí y solté el llanto.

-¿Te hizó algo malo?-preguntó Serena-sempai.

La abrazé, y me desahogué, no había llorado tanto desde que descubrí que era adoptada, cosa que nadie del grupo sabia.

-¿Por qué lloras?-me preguntó Leaf-sempai.

-Al parecer le tiene miedo a León-opinó Serena-sempai.

Me exalté al escuchar esto, puedo tenerle miedo a muchas cosas, pero, ¿León sería una de ellas?

-Esto pasó por mi culpa, yo le dije a León que fuera con Maya-dijo Leaf-sempai, voltee a verla, tenía una cara de culpa y miedo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó Aura.

-Es que...últimamente se veían muy distantes ellos dos, y pensé que podría ayudar-dijo y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Esta bien-le dije separándome de Serena-sempai-Yo traté de ser firme ante mi situación, pero tu me hiciste saber algo, que León me hace daño, Gracias-le dije dándole un sonrisa calida, cosa que al parecer ella malentendió.

-Yo no quería que le tuvieras miedo a León, yo simplemente trataba de ayudar y-

Le interrumpí.

-Y lo hiciste-dicho eso me di la vuelta y entré al centro Pokemon.

* * *

**POV León.**

Media hora después de haber "peleado" con Maya, me encuentro en un sillón del centro Pokemon, pensando sobre lo ocurrido.

Ella me dijo que no volviera a hablarle, debe de estar demasiado molesta conmigo como para decir eso, pero, dijo que me perdonó, eso significa una segunda oportunidad, entonces solamente debo de hacer algo lindo con ella y así me perdonara.

-¡Eso es!-dije en voz alta levantándome del sillón.

Salí del centro para ir a buscar a Maya, pero la escena que vi no era deseable.

-Al parecer le tiene miedo a León-Opinó Serena-san.

¡¿Qué?! Le doy miedo a Maya, esto no puede estar pasando, si le doy miedo, por que me trata como si me odiará, es cierto, la asusté y la besé como si de un juguete sé tratase, causándole temor, además de que la vi llorar, pero no tanto como en estos momentos.

Unas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Tu me hiciste saber algo, que León me hace daño, Gracias-dijo Maya sonriéndole a Leaf-sempai.

No pude soportar más y entré al centro pokemon.

* * *

**Hola, se que nadie me extraño, pero yo si extrañe Fanficion, este es mi primer fic y no podía dejarlo a medias, espero que a alguien le gusté la historia, si alguien es capaz de alegrarme este día lo agradecería muchísimo, sin más yo me despido, nos leemos luego.**

**-_Fatimasand._**


	26. Chapter 26

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos.

Y ahí estaba yo tirado boca abajo en el suelo del cuarto de Liza observando mi videomisor. Ella me nombró su sirviente tras no saber una pregunta, ella discutió conmigo, vi lo adorable que era cuando se enojaba y tras una larga guerra con Liza, cedí a ser su sirviente.

-¡Szary!-Me gritó pisándome fuertemente la espalda.

La mire dé reojo, se veía adorable, esto de ser su sirviente puede tener sus cosas buenas.

Me miró raro.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-ignoré su pregunta y la seguí observando, Liza se sonrojó.

-Estás roja-le comenté haciendome el inocente.

-E-Eso no es cierto-dijo quitando su pie de mi espalda y volteándose al mismo tiempo.

Me dí la vuelta ,me senté en el suelo y deje mi Videomisor en el suelo. La seguí observando.

-¿P-Por qué me sigues mirando?-su nerviosismo se notaba y sabía que su sonrojo no había desaparecido porque seguía sin voltear a verme.

-Eres adorable-le brindé una sonrisa, me levanté del suelo y la abrazé por la espalda-¿Qué quiere que haga ahora, mi señora?-le susurré al oído.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó volteándose a verme.

-¿No me llamaste?-al parecer esa pregunta la hizo volver al mundo.

Se separó rápidamente de mi, y al parecer tomó firmeza.

-Sí, te necesito para...-apareció un sonrojo en su rostro y se le notó nerviosa.

-¿Para?-pregunté acercándome.

-C-Creo que lo olvidé-empezó a tartamudear.

-Mientes-

-N-No te juro que es verdad-la mire directamente a los ojos, esta desvío su vista.

-Mírame a los ojos y dí que lo olvidaste-me le quedé viendo y ella apartó la vista nuevamente.

-E-Esta bien te lo diré-

-...-guardé silencio.

-...-

-Te estoy esperando-dije harto del silencio.

-¡Quisiera que me beses!-me gritó.

Me empezé a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-me dijo en un puchero.

Me deje de reír al darme cuenta de lo adorable que se veía.

-Es raro oír eso de tí-

entonces me acerqué a sus labios.

La puerta del cuarto de abrió de golpe.

-¡Liza-chan!, Rosa te esta buscan...Perdón por interrumpir-y se cerró la puerta.

Liza se sonrojo y yo me quedé viendo la puerta.

-Maya nos vió-dije tranquilo.

Liza guardó silenció.

-Bueno si me disculpas-me separé de ella-Debo de ver a León-recogí mi Videomisor del suelo y salí de la habitacion.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala del centro pokemon, León estaba sentado en una esquina con las piernas abrazadas, al parecer estaba llorando.

Me acerqué a el, y en efecto estaba llorando.

Me senté a su lado, el suelo empezaba a ser como mi casa, tan fresco y comodo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

León guardó silencio.

-Si te quedas callado, me recuerdas a Liza-

-Lo siento-

-Bien, pero ya dime ¿qué te pasa?-Levantó su cabeza y estiró sus piernas.

-Descubrí que le doy miedo a Maya-

-¿A Maya? Acabo de verla hace unos minutos y se veía feliz-

-No es que no sea feliz, es solo que-Suspiró-Se me hace imposible darle miedo nos conocemos de toda la vida-

-¿Le hiciste algo ultimamente?-

-¿Eh?-me miro confundido.

-Solo responde-

-Fue cuando Leaf-sempai nos embriagó-

-¿Estuviste consciente?-pregunté

-Sí, supongo que tú no-

-No recuerdo que hice, ni siquiera se si hice algo-

-De hecho estuviste besando a Liza-

-Eso es normal-dije quitándole importancia.

-Pues yo también besé a Maya-confesó.

Me sorprendí ante su confesión, guardé silencio un momento hasta que León decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Erm, ¿Szary?-dijo algo nervioso, segui en silencio.

-Estás loco-solté secamente y me levante del suelo para luego salir del centro pokemon.

* * *

_**POV Liza.**_

En la habitación estabamos Rosa y yo, ella no dejaba de mirarme y yo simplemente guardaba silencio.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo, le habías pedido a Szary que te besara y justo en el momento Maya los ve en esa escena, además Szary no le dio importancia y se fue-Dijo Rosa, yo le conté lo que había pasado.

-Sí, y por esa razón sigo en la habitación, llevo horas aquí dentro, no quiero salir, es decir, y si Maya me ve, empezará a tratar de darme excusas y yo me pondré igual de nerviosa-terminé de decir.

-Me sorprende que tu le hayas pedido eso a Szary, tu no eres de las personas que piden algo, deberías de aprender de Aura, si ella quiere algo simplemente lo toma-terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Pero no de besar a alguien-le replique.

-Ella besó a Bruno-

-¿Eh?-dije confundida.

-A lo que vengo-me cambió de tema-Necesito que busques a Kalm y a Serena y hagas que se besen-me dijo con esperanza.

-No creo que deba de hacer eso-le sonreí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-me preguntó seria.

-Serena me dijo que eran pareja y que ya sé besaron-me reí un poco-pero me dijo que no lo dijera, que ellos iban a dar el anuncio-

-Bueno entonces vamos con Maya, tenemos que aclarar unas cosas-dijo jalándome del brazo.

-¿Yo también?-

-Sí, la vas a regañar por no tocar la puerta y arruinar tu momento-


	27. Chapter 27

Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos.

Estabamos a punto de salir de Luminalia, iríamos todos en grupo debido a que solo Kalm y yo conocemos la región, con el único propósito de encontrar a todos los DexHolders.

Estabamos enfrente de la salida hacia la ruta 14 el gran arco en el mismo número nos decía que debíamos estar en la salida correcta.

-¡Serena Serena Serena!-me llamaba Liza, saltando de un lugar a otro enfrente de mí,

se le veía nerviosa.

-Dime-le dije viendo la salida hacía la ruta, sin tomarle importancia a sus acciones.

Me hizó una señal para que me acercará.

-Espero y no me odies por esto-comentó, haciendo que tuviera mi atención.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno...-se acercó a mi oído y me susurró-Le conté a Rosa...-

Me alteré al escuchar eso, si yo bien le había dicho que no se lo contará a nadie, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude al escuchar y lo rectifiqué muchas veces, lo que me dijo y que me desobedeció.

Para cuando recuperé mis sentidos, Liza ya se había alejado de mi, impidiéndome

saber el porque lo había hecho.

-¡Serena-san, apúrese por favor!-grito Szary a lo lejos.

-¡Ya voy!-

* * *

**Pov Kalm.**

Nos alejamos bastante de Luminalia en poco tiempo, estuvimos algo distraídos por el camino, pero lo que más me pregunto ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? Ya sé que buscamos a los Holders, pero ni siquiera sabemos donde están, no tenemos rastros ni evidencias de que les haya pasado algo, o que estén aquí en Kalos.

Me acerqué a Leaf para preguntarle si sabía algo de donde están, según me han dicho ella fue la que sugirió venir a Kalos.

-Leaf-le llamé y me posé a su lado, ella volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Kalm-san, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar-dijo con entusiasmo, asentí con la cabeza.

Hubo un silencio que no me pareció nada incómodo.

-Y bien, ¿necesitas algo?-dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué vinieron a Kalos?-dije viendo el camino de la ruta.

Leaf pensó un rato, mientras seguíamos caminando hasta que ella paró, la mire con indiferencia.

-No lo sé-me respondió de repente-No recuerdo como ni cuando llegué aqui-

Guardé silencio.

-B-Bueno a decir verdad, solo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque Verde, cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí estaba en Pueblo Acuarela-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Es eso posible?-pregunté inclinado mi cabeza.

-Pues si me pasó a mi lo es, ¿no?-dijo confusa.

Sonreí ante su comentario, un chillido suyo me sorprendió.

-¡Kalm-san, tienes bonita sonrisa!-me sonrió y la miré confundido-Deberías de sonreír más-

La miré fijamente, hasta que se sintió incómoda y dejó de sonreír.

-¿P-Por qué me miras tanto?-dijo nerviosa.

-Porque eres linda-ella se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué me dices eso de repente?-

Ignoré su pregunta.

-Fire es muy afortunado-

Me voltee y seguí caminando, escuché voces a lo lejos.

-¡Leaf! ¡Resiste, Leaf!-era la voz de Fire.

* * *

_**Hola, perdón que sea corto pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además mi juego de pokemon Y se descompuso por una extraña razón, perdí todos mis pokemon, especialmente un Mew shiny nivel 100, sí alguien sabe como arreglarlo, tan siquiera que la consola detecte el juego, le daré el Mew o si no funciona le daré un Latios por querer ayudarme a arreglarlo.**_

_**-Fatimasand**_


	28. Chapter 28

Ruta 14

Estabamos atravesando la ruta tranquilamente, no había prisa, por el momento, antes de salir de Luminalia, después de nuestra larga estadía, un mensaje llego a mi PokeGear, decía:

_Sus padres están bien, no hay de qué preocuparse._

No tenía remitente, pero me quitó un gran peso de encima. La angustia se fue de muchos de nosotros cuando se los notifiqué, y la tranquilidad reina actualmente en esta ruta.

El caso de la que es ahora mi novia, Leaf, no está resuelto. Aunque mis sospechas son que e estado viviendo muchos años con su otra personalidad, Hoja, y no me había dado cuenta. Ocasionando que me disculpara muchísimas veces con Leaf.

El hecho de que Leaf, la cual está ahora caminando a mi lado, se haya desmayado hace un rato por causas desconocidas, o al menos para mí, me da un pendiente sobre ella. Tal vez Hoja vuelva un tiempo.

Seguimos caminando hasta salir de la ruta, llegamos a Ciudad Romantis, un lugar con un árbol como gimnasio y fábrica de Pokeballs, nos sorprendimos, porque tan solo pusimos un pie ahí, un gritó desgarrador se escuchó.

Szary corrió rápidamente a donde provenía el sonido, la fabrica de Pokeballs.

-Leaf- Nombré, asintió- Quédate cuidando a Rosa y a Nate, Ethan tu tambien. Los demás vengan conmigo-

Y rápidamente comencé a correr en la misma dirección que Szary.

Llegué a la entrada de la fábrica y vi a Szary arrodillado en el suelo, me acerqué a el y me sorprendió lo que estaba enfrente mío.

Ahí estaban...

Todos ellos...

Los Dexholders...

Inconscientes...

Estaban esposados al suelo. Sus Pokedex estaban rotas y sus Pokeballs lejos de ellos.

Los demás llegaron y se quedaron estupefactos, todos estábamos en shock.

Estos dos meses, ocho días y dieciséis horas de búsqueda habían estado aquí.

-Hay que ayudarlos- Dijo Maya dando unos pasos al frente, fue hacía su padre- Tara sal- su turtwig salió de su pokeball- Muerde la cadena por favor-

Dicho esto obedeció, y mordió una de las cadenas, una mano quedo libre, y luego la otra. El señor Pearl estaba libre.

Hice lo mismo con mis padres, le dije a Blast que me ayudara, y los llevamos afuera con el Braviary que Szary llevaba consigo.

Llamamos a la policia, pero no contestaron, no le dí importancia, la policia nunca hizo nada en el caso.

Fuí a avisarle a Leaf que los habíamos encontrado, unas lágrimas salieron de sus verdosos ojos y se fue corriendo después de Ethan.

-Que conmovedor- opinó Rosa- A decir verdad no me esperaba que estuvieran en Romantis-

-¿Tus padres no te dijeron nada sobre eso?- le pregunté.

-Nadie lo sabe todo, no me culpes-

-¿Cómo es que sabías tantas cosas?- le pregunté- ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese don manipulador?-

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos- comentó.

-Pero si tu no eres mago- intervino Nate- Y además, no es un secreto, papá te decía que hacer-

-No interrumpas Nate- le tapó la boca con la mano- Es platica de adultos-

-Pero si yo soy mayor- dijo, y Rosa le calló nuevamente.

-Que guardes silencio- y le mandó una mirada fulminante, a lo que este no paraba de asentir.

* * *

**Pov Leaf.**

Corría lo que me permitían mis piernas. Quería ver a mis padres, saber si estaban bien, que les habían hecho, el porqué de las cosas. Dejé de hacerme preguntas y miré al frente. Ahí estaban. Siendo cargados por lo pokemon de los demás.

Saqué a mi Charmeleon y me dispuse a ayudar, los llevamos al centro pokemon, llamaron a la policia y luego de unos meses volvimos a nuestras respectivas regiones.

**_Fin_**


End file.
